


Torn

by Xenobia



Series: Obsession Never Dies [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Love Triangles, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can't forget the encounters he's had with Captain Levi, and Levi struggles to reconcile his attraction to both Erwin and Eren. Takes place after "Wish Fulfillment"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a short story, perhaps 5 chapters at most. I've had requests to write a follow-up to "Wish Fulfillment", so here it is! I can't promise rapid updates as I'm focusing on "Reunion", but this one will lead into an AU reincarnation fanfic in the future. Be aware there is both Levi/Erwin and Levi/Eren in this fanfiction. Enjoy!

"Torn"

_A Levi/Eren, Levi/Erwin fanfic_

Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

Erwin was finally able to return to the keep for more than a day or so. He was eager to see how the newest recruits were doing under Levi's training—especially Eren Jaeger. He was also most eager to see Levi again and finally spend more time with him. It wasn't as though he'd gone without intimacy while he was away for nearly a month, but there was something special about his encounters with Levi. For one, he was the only man Erwin had slept with since before he was promoted to Commander. Though Erwin had three different women in the more prosperous districts behind Wall Sina, he'd taken no interest in other men since he and Levi became intimate.

Erwin smiled slightly when he spotted Mike heading his way as he dismounted and handed the reins over to Nes. "Hello, old friend. It's been a while."

Mike nodded. "Someone in particular is going to be glad to see you back—that is, if you aren't going to leave again right away."

Erwin smirked. While he and Levi were discreet about their dalliances, a select few of their fellow officers were aware of the sexual aspect of their arrangement. Erwin walked along with Mike to the entrance of the main hall of the keep. "How is his mood today?"

Mike shrugged. "Same as always. To be truthful, I'd have expected him to be more restless and frustrated than this, by now."

Erwin's smirk faded a little. It was unusual indeed for Levi to be in an approachable mood when he was away for this long. He'd always felt a little prideful of his ability to tame the captain's wrath, confident that he alone could call him to heel when that temper flared. It made him wonder who or what had staved off Levi's usual frustration.

"Well, I have perhaps a week before my presence is required in the capital again. I think I'll go straight to his office," decided Erwin. "He's there, isn't he?"

Mike nodded again. "Doing that paperwork you know he's so fond of."

Erwin nearly grimaced at that. Levi hated deskwork, but he'd had no choice but to suck it up and do it, once Erwin's attention was diverted to the capital. It was a necessary evil; one that would hopefully ensure the survival of the Survey Core. Levi put up with it, because he didn't want to see their military branch disbanded by the brass. It always put him in a foul mood, though.

Erwin patted Mike on the arm. "I'll see you at dinner, then."

Mike gave him a bare, subtle smirk that hinted he knew exactly why Erwin was prioritizing dropping in on Levi over everything else. "Good luck."

* * *

This time, Erwin didn't waste any time initiating an encounter with Levi. They hadn't had the chance to be intimate the last time he returned to their fortress headquarters for a brief respite from politics. He wasn't about to hold back. The commander gave only a curt nod of acknowledgement for those who greeted him in passing. Once he walked through Levi's office door, he shut it and he met the captain's gray eyes as Levi looked up at him, his pen hovering over a document he'd been filling out.

"You're back," stated the captain softly, his eyes widening so subtly and so briefly that it might have been an illusion.

Erwin nodded, letting his hot blue gaze rake the small but deadly captain's form. He kept a picture of his squad on his desk at the capital, and he often stared at Levi's bored looking face while he was working. Seeing him in the flesh again was a stark reminder to him that a photograph was a poor substitute for Levi's magnetic, intense presence. He took in the way his black hair parted a little to the right, the dark bangs hanging thick over his slender brows. He took in that cool stare gazing back at him from beneath lids that always seemed sleepy—and yet those eyes missed nothing. Levi was probably the most alert man in the world, despite the perpetually indifferent mask he wore on his fine-boned, attractive face.

"Yes," agreed Erwin huskily, crossing the room to the smaller man. "I'm back."

He barely allowed Levi a sentence before he was upon him, kissing him greedily and tugging at his clothes. Whatever annoyed comment Levi might have been prepared to make got swallowed up in Erwin's kiss, and a low groan of desire rumbled in the captain's throat.

Yes, Erwin Smith was quite adept at taming Levi's inner wildness. That was what had drawn the younger man to him to begin with; a secret desire for someone to be assertive with him.

* * *

He bucked against the commander as much as his position would allow. Erwin had the smaller man bent over his desk, with one leg lifted and the knee propped on the surface of it. Levi's moans were a sound of beauty to Erwin's ears as he took him vigorously; just the way Levi liked it. The captain's knuckles were white with the force of his grip on the edge of the desk. His pale face was flushed with the heightened color of passion, his eyes more heavy-lidded than usual in his sexual bliss. The desk groaned and shifted a little on the floor with the force of Erwin's pumps. Levi's uniform jacket and shirt were hanging open, the tail of his cravat swinging back and forth over the surface of the desk with each thrust. His pants had ripped in the process of getting into his position; one pant leg hanging down and bunched up at the top of his boot. The other was scrunched up at his thigh on the leg bent up resting on the table.

"Fuck, Erwin!" Levi finally cried out when the commander began to fondle and tweak his nipples, one at a time. His other hand was squeezing the captain's erection, preventing him from coming until Erwin was ready for him to do so. He was twitching in the bigger man's hand, and he bowed his head and panted with helpless frustration.

"Calmly," husked Erwin into the captain's ear. "I've been thinking of this nearly every day, since I've been away."

He slowed his thrusts, but he kept his angle steady, continuously stroking his prostate with each smooth pump. "Levi," he sighed, resting his forehead on his companion's tense shoulder. "You feel...positively wonderful."

He couldn't keep this up for much longer though; much as he would have loved to. Erwin was just a flesh and blood man, after all, with the same limits as other men. He was getting closer to completion with every thrust, and he clenched his jaw, trying to stave it off. It was no good. He was about to come, and he knew he would catch hell if he didn't allow Levi to come before he finished. Erwin relaxed his hold on Levi's hard length and he stroked it up and down.

"Now, Levi. Come with me."

"Hunh…ahh, you…Erwin!"

The commander shut his eyes and savored the feel of his companion's body squeezing him rhythmically with his climax. He shoved in one last time and he grunted, tensing as he spilled himself inside of him. When it ebbed, Erwin kissed she shell of Levi's ear and he smiled.

"Forgive me?"

Panting softly, Levi turned his head to look at the face hovering over his shoulder. "You've got more amends to make than this, but if you clean up the mess I just made on my floor, I'll think about it."

"Of course," breathed Erwin, also panting. "I expected to. Afterwards, we can bathe and do rounds before dinner. I would like to see how things have progressed around here."

* * *

Refreshed from the sex and the bath that followed, Erwin and Levi did rounds together, taking inventory of food provisions, medical supplies and military stock. Levi filled the commander in on the progress of their newest recruits—particularly Eren. "He's been cooperating with us," informed Levi when Erwin asked about him. "His cleaning skills have improved, as has his technique with the ODM gear."

"And his titan form?" pressed Erwin, resisting a smirk over the way Levi seemed to prioritize the cleaning skills. "How has he been progressing with his control over that?"

Levi kept his eyes forward as he considered his answer, and he side-stepped some horse dung with a little frown at it. One of the nearby scouts assigned to grounds keeping for the day noticed the captain's disgust, and he hastened over to collect the mess and deposit it into the sack marked "fertilizer" that he carried with him. Horse shit was commonly deposited around the exterior of the keep, naturally. People were coming and going from patrols all the time on their mounts, and the droppings were to be expected.

"Eren is displaying more coherency and control with each test," answered Levi once they were past the road apple. "Unfortunately, I think we may be pushing him too hard. He gets nosebleeds after using his titan form sometimes if he shifts too often in one day."

Erwin lowered his gaze thoughtfully. "I see. Continue to press on with his training, Levi."

The captain glanced at him sidelong, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit. "He won't be much use to us if we use him up, sir."

Erwin paused, and when Levi stopped walking as well, the commander looked into his eyes. "Has it gotten bad enough to endanger his life, Levi?"

"No," answered the smaller man readily. "He suffers dizzy spells and nosebleeds, for now. None of that puts him in mortal danger, but it could get worse."

"Until it does, continue as you have." Erwin's expression was calm and stern. Regardless of the moments he shared with Levi, he was still his commander and he acted as such; not to be cruel to Jaeger, but because Erwin was the sort of man willing to push himself and his soldiers to the limit to get results. "I'm sure that Hange will inform you if Eren's condition becomes serious enough to warrant a rest from the training. I trust you both to make that decision."

Levi nodded and flicked his eyes forward again, his expression blank. "Of course."

Erwin regarded him quietly for a moment. Something didn't feel quite...right. Levi seemed a bit distant...detached. Even while they were having sex earlier, Erwin noticed it. Levi's body was responsive for certain, but his mind...ah, his mind hadn't seemed to be quite there with him.

"Welcome back, Commander."

Erwin turned to see Eren Jaeger standing near the path with a shovel in his hands. He nodded at the young man, and he couldn't help but notice the scowl on his face. He didn't look particularly happy to see him. Erwin gave Eren a glance as the younger man passed, and he muttered out the corner of his mouth to Levi.

"Is it just me, or does he seem agitated?"

Levi shot a sidelong look at him. "He's been moody. Blame it on the shifter training."

"Is that so?" Erwin looked back at the young man in question. He was an observant sort of man, and it wasn't lost on him the way Eren's gaze stayed on Levi. "You believe it's only due to frustration with his training?"

"What else could it be?" answered Levi smoothly.

Feeling like an intruder suddenly, Erwin dropped the subject.

* * *

Eren cried out in protest as he was slammed against the attic wall by Levi. He stared at him, perplexed. "Sir, what did I do?"

Levi's cold, staring eyes seemed almost reptilian. "You behaved disrespectfully, shitty brat. Just what in the hell was that display about?"

Eren swallowed hard, trying desperately to quell the feelings of jealousy. "I didn't mean to. I...I'm actually glad the commander is back again. I'm sorry, Captain Levi."

Levi eased his hold on the boy's shirt enough so that he could breathe properly. "Do I need to remind you of the arrangement, Eren?"

Eren shook his head, even though it pained him terribly to think on it. "No sir. I understand that when Commander Erwin is here, you're with him. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

Levi released him with a huff, and he looked away towards the small window. Perspiration was already beading his forehead. The attic was hot and stuffy, even in Autumn. Levi stepped towards the window and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm beginning to think I should put a stop to this."

Eren felt a moment of sheer panic. He hastened to the older man's side and he spoke passionately. "No! Levi...Captain...please. I _do_ understand the situation, and I won't try to get between you and the commander."

Levi's expression softened a little. He traced Eren's chin with his thumb and he held his eyes. "Is that a promise you can keep, Jaeger? Not that I don't enjoy the diversion of your cock inside of me, but believe it or not, I do have something of a moral code. Is this enough for you?"

Eren nodded convulsively. "Yes sir. I can live with sharing you. I just...want to be with you. Does Commander Erwin know about us yet?"

Levi's gaze became hooded, concealing whatever thoughts were in his head. "Not yet. I haven't even decided on whether to tell him or n—"

"You should," interrupted the younger man. He compressed his lips briefly, fighting an inner war between what was right and what was selfish. "He should know, Captain. I don't care what he might do to me. I respect him, even if I'm a little jealous of him."

"Heh. Stupid brat." Levi reached out and up to ruffle Eren's hair roughly. "I suppose it's only fair, after all. I know about all of _his_ other lovers. Makes sense that he should know about mine. You're certain that you're okay with this?"

Eren forced a smile for Levi's sake. No, he wasn't completely all right with it. A part of him really wanted Levi to be his, and his alone. Regardless of the open relationship the captain had with the commander, it was somewhat difficult for Eren to wrap his head around sharing the person he was sure that he was in love with. He couldn't imagine how in the world Erwin could even think of bedding someone else, when he had Levi. Still, he couldn't change the situation and if this was the only way he could have the captain, so be it.

"I'm okay with it. I'll go along with whatever you need me to do, sir."

Levi nodded. "Nicely done. When you've finished in here, go ahead and take a break before dinner."

He turned to leave, and Eren bit his lip before blurting out a shy request. "Um, Captain? I know Erwin is here and you're with him, but…can I kiss you?"

He braced himself to get thrown against the wall again or have the shit kicked out of him as Levi stopped and half-turned, looking over his shoulder at him. "N-never mind, sir," Eren hastened to say, berating himself as a dumb ass. Asking for a kiss just after assuring Levi that he understood and accepted the arrangement was a dick move on his part.

Levi sighed, turned around completely and he walked back across the floor to the teenager. He held Eren's gaze. "Make up your damned mind."

Eren gulped, but remembering the captain's preference for confidence and assertiveness, he set aside his broom. Squaring his shoulders with determination, he pulled Levi into his arms and he lowered his mouth to his for a kiss. Levi responded favorably—a little more favorably than Eren would have expected, with the commander being on the grounds. Levi's tongue fenced with his and he purred a little, pressing closer. A slight breeze blew in from the open attic window, but it did nothing to cool Eren off. The intensity of the kiss both startled him and made him feel hotter.

Levi finally broke apart from him, and the captain's breath had quickened as well. "Shitty brat," he muttered, adjusting the crotch of his pants. "Now look at what you've done to me."

Eren was in the same fix, but his lingering passion made him feel bold. "Good. It means I've been pleasing you."

"Tch…get back to work. I've got to go and cool off."

Eren smiled at the captain's retreating form, his heart thumping with more than simple lust. Levi was so cute. With a little sigh, he resumed sweeping up. There was more pep to his cleaning, now that he'd given the captain a little reminder that he could make his toes curl, too.

* * *

Levi knocked on Erwin's door, guessing he'd find him in his now rarely used sleeping quarters. They'd placed a desk in there so that he would have one available whenever he stayed at the keep, but the office was Levi's, now.

"Enter."

For a moment, the captain hesitated. One of the reasons he got so frustrated all the time when Erwin was away was because he didn't commonly seek out other bed partners. Jaeger was actually the first person he'd been with besides Erwin, ever since he and the commander first began having sex. Times had changed, though. Erwin was hardly ever around. Levi's quiet loyalty to the man—regardless of the arrangement they had—was never compromised before they moved headquarters to this keep. Worse than that was the fact that Levi had chosen a subordinate as his secondary lover...and that subordinate happened to have titan powers.

The captain huffed with annoyance. Why work himself up over this so much? He pushed the door open and he stepped inside. Erwin was, of course, at his desk writing on some kind of document.

"Hello, Levi," greeted the commander without looking up from what he was doing. "I've been expecting you."

A brief line appeared between the smaller man's brows, the only change of expression on his face. "Have you? I'm not _that_ impatient for attention, and we agreed to have dinner before finalizing reports and settling down for the night."

Erwin glanced up. "Then why are you here?"

Levi walked over to the desk and he leaned up against the wall near it, crossing his arms over his chest. Something felt wrong; or perhaps Erwin was just tired and feeling overworked. Levi considered saving this discussion for another time, but given how observant the commander was and the way Eren had behaved earlier, it was probably better to just tell the man and deal with it.

"We need to discuss our 'arrangement'."

Erwin glanced down at nothing in particular. "I see. Go ahead."

Levi hesitated for just a moment longer, and then he came out with it. "I never did sleep with anyone other than you, when we first started fucking. Not until recently. It's becoming a fairly regular thing since you and I barely see one another, these days."

Erwin nodded, and he resumed writing on his document. "We did have an agreement. That's fair enough."

"Would you please stop working for a few minutes and look at me?"

The commander put his pen down, and he obliged him. When those intense blue eyes met Levi's, the younger man hesitated again.

"What do you want me to say, Levi?" pressed Erwin when the captain paused. "You have the right to bed whomever you choose, just as I do. Though I am flattered that you've kept only to me for so long. It isn't really fair to you, but it does stroke the ego to know I have such loyalty from a man like you."

"A man like me," repeated Levi, narrowing his eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is that a reference to my past as a thug in the underground?"

Erwin chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, not at all. It was meant to be complimentary. Humanity's strongest soldier chose not to share his body with anyone save me for well over three years. Why shouldn't that stroke my ego?"

"Creep," muttered Levi. "Well, you should know that it's Jaeger."

Erwin nodded. "I know."

Levi quirked a brow. "I must have been away from you for so long that I've underestimated how observant you are, then."

"Seeing you kissing him in the attic was my greatest clue."

Levi stared at him. "Now you can see through walls?" He didn't even bother denying it.

"No, but the open window afforded a rather convenient view." Erwin smirked. "You should be more cautious, Levi. I just happened to be going back into the keep from the stables, and my vantage point from the ground allowed me to see it."

The captain swore under his breath and he looked away. "Can't believe I didn't think about the damned window."

"Considering how long you've kept only to me, I can make an allowance for that mistake," murmured Erwin. He poured himself more scotch from the bottle sitting on his desk and he sipped it. "I'm not going to question your judgment. You've been charged with both guarding and protecting him. I can understand how such an arrangement could form a bond. He _is_ a bit young for you though, don't you think?"

Levi's eyes narrowed to slits. "This from the man that fucks one of the capital merchant's daughters? What's her name again...Lulu?"

"Lila," corrected Erwin with a grimace.

"Whatever. She's what, around sixteen?"

"Seventeen. That's still two years older than fifteen, but—"

"Doesn't matter," insisted Levi. "Eren's old enough to fight titans and die for humanity, if need be. If you ask me, that makes him old enough to have sex. These brats should have _some_ fun before they get chewed up or swallowed whole."

"All right, that's a valid point," pacified Erwin. "I don't want to argue about this, Levi. I'm tired, I want to eat and if it's all right by you, I would like to spend the night with you in my bed. The only objection I have the right to give about this is location. I won't lecture you on age difference or rank status—"

"You'd better not lecture on either," agreed the captain. "I was your subordinate when we started this arrangement, and we've already compared notes on the ages of lovers."

"Fine," sighed Erwin. "No lecturing on any of that. Understood."

The tall blond man got out of his chair and he approached Levi to lean over him, staring him in the eye. "But Levi, the women I bed are in another district. I never flaunt them in front of you, and whenever you and I are together—be it at headquarters, at a social gathering or simply out getting supplies in town—I'm with you alone. I would appreciate it if you would extend that same courtesy to me."

Levi huffed. "Like you extended the courtesy to me of commitment?"

Erwin frowned. "You agreed to this arrangement, and might I remind you again that you've always had the right to bed other people. Eren lives under the same roof with you, however, and that means he will always be here whenever I am. He will always be on our expeditions...in _your_ squad, I might add. If you must interact with him intimately while I'm present, I would appreciate your being discreet and avoid doing it where I can see it."

Levi dropped his gaze. "I wasn't trying to 'flaunt' him, chief. He said something to me that struck a chord, so I let him give me one kiss. That was it. Do you think I'd fuck him in the attic—especially right after fucking you? I do have some class."

Erwin straightened up and sighed. "I know that, Levi. I wasn't trying to accuse you of doing more than kissing him. I know you better than that." He smirked. "Besides, you came to my quarters within ten minutes of me seeing your embrace with him. I could never believe you would be satisfied with a lover that finished with you that quickly."

"Heh, you aren't wrong." Levi relaxed his arms at his sides, and he accepted when Erwin got a clean glass and poured a little scotch for him. "Thanks. Hey Erwin, Jaeger knows the rules of our arrangement. He says he understands and I believe him. He can be an impulsive idiot, but the kid respects you...and me. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"See that you do." Erwin retrieved his own glass of liquor and he raised it in a toast offering. "Here's to no further misunderstandings, Levi."

The captain clinked his glass against Erwin's and they met one another's eyes as they drank.

* * *

Eren busied himself as much as possible while the commander was there at the keep. He trained with his gear when allowed to, he cleaned better than he'd ever cleaned before, and he cooperated with Hange when she wanted to run tests. It got a bit awkward when he trained his titan powers, because Erwin was there each time to witness it. Usually it was just Eren, Levi and Hange, but now both the captain and the commander were there...together.

As vehemently as Eren promised Levi that he could accept sharing him, he couldn't banish his jealousy each time the commander bent over to say something in the captain's ear. Erwin didn't touch Levi, except to sometimes lay a hand on his shoulder when he spoke for his ears alone. Even that small, casual touch made Eren feel sick with envy. Erwin was allowed to touch the captain in public whenever he wanted to. Eren wasn't even allowed to do that when the commander wasn't around.

"Eren, what the hell are you doing?"

Levi's snapping inquiry gave Eren pause, and he realized he'd just picked up a boulder-sized rock and hurled it off in the distance, taking out his frustration on it. He would have apologized if he could speak in his titan form, but all he could do was bow his head a little.

"Get your big ass over here," commanded Levi.

Eren obediently tromped back over to him and the others. Erwin and Hange were several feet away, softly discussing his decision to chuck a rock across the field.

"Maybe he was just trying to clear it," he heard Hange suggest.

"For what purpose?" Erwin replied. "There's nothing out here to clear it for. It wasn't in the way of the path. Far from it."

Eren winced inwardly when the captain beaconed him with a finger. The shifter squatted down, and Levi spoke in a low, warning tone to him. "Since when does: _'gather up that rubble and pile it over here'_ translate to: _'go throw a big-ass rock in some random direction'_? You see those ruins behind you, idiot? Collect the bigger pieces. Bring them over here. Pile them as neatly as you can, but no taller than my head. No more slacking, and don't make me tell you again."

Eren hurried to comply, and he was grateful that his titan body didn't seem to be capable of blushing. He tried to put aside his anxiety over the blunder and focus on the task at hand. Sometimes it was so difficult to suppress the primal feelings that came over him when he was in titan form, and that made following simple commands a challenge. He began to gather the rubble from the ruins as Levi had instructed, and he carried it back to carefully begin stacking it. He glanced at the captain sidelong to see him watching expectantly, his eyes warning him not to screw this up.

* * *

Because Eren was usually disoriented when emerging from his titan body, Erwin agreed to let him rest in the barracks for a while afterwards before summoning him to Levi's office. Hange and Levi were both there as well, of course. Eren came on time and he stood at attention after closing the door. Levi glanced at the commander as Erwin regarded Jaeger with a slight frown.

"The report logs written up by Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange say that you've made good progress, Eren. Apparently, you went from only being capable of performing the simplest tasks to handling instructions that require logic and math. You demonstrated that today. However, there is the matter of your seemingly random act of tossing that boulder down the hill. Why don't you tell us what that was all about."

Eren was mortified, and he cursed inwardly. He knew he was going to get into trouble for that. He was distinctly aware of Levi's quiet presence, and he flushed. There was only one excuse truthful enough that he could think of which wouldn't raise Erwin's suspicions.

"I just wanted it out of the way, sir."

Hange nudged Erwin. "See? I told you so!"

Erwin frowned. "How was it in the way? It was nowhere near the trail."

Eren felt himself breaking into a sweat.

"Afraid you might trip on it, Eren?" Levi suggested, his gaze steady on the teenager. He tilted his head toward the commander and addressed him without taking his eyes off Eren. "He's fifteen meters tall in his titan form, sir, and he's got some big feet. Nobody likes a trip hazard when they're working."

It was perfect, and Eren nodded. "Yes sir." He didn't elaborate further, scared that Erwin might see right through him.

_~Don't want him to know that in the moment, I'd wished that rock was him.~_

Erwin's hard expression eased. "I see. That seems reasonable enough. You otherwise performed your task well. That's all, Jaeger. You are dismissed."

Eren saluted, and he carefully avoided looking at Levi again as he left with his thanks.

* * *

Levi found him cleaning out the stables a while later, and he took a moment to speak with him. "You just wanted it out of the way, did you?"

Eren gave a start and he whirled around with wide, jade eyes. "Sir?"

"The rock," elaborated the captain. The one you chucked about fifty meters, today."

Eren lowered his gaze. "Well like you said; it was a trip hazard. I was just clearing it."

"Tch. Looked more like a temper tantrum, to me." Levi could see the guilt on Eren's face, and he sighed. "I don't think it was the rock you wanted out of the way, kid."

Eren looked at him in a startled manner, and Levi smirked. "I cracked your code, didn't I?"

The teen bit his lip. "I would never hurt the commander, sir."

"Not deliberately, no. I realize that." Levi stepped a little closer to him, but not _too_ close. He was mindful to keep at least a little distance between them, else Eren might start getting ideas about kissing him again, and he'd promised Erwin that wouldn't happen anymore while the commander was on the grounds or nearby.

"Listen closely, Eren. I need to know that you can hold it together without any jealous feelings making you a danger. You're young, and your hormone levels at this age make it hard to control your feelings. I understand that. Regardless, you need to conduct yourself very carefully around Erwin. Is that clear?"

Eren nodded and frowned unhappily. "Yes sir. I'm sorry about what happened in the attic the other day. I shouldn't have even asked."

Levi shrugged. "I'm the one responsible for what happened in that attic, not you. You even tried to backpedal, but I approached you anyway and gave you the go-ahead. That one's on me, not you."

Eren lifted his eyes from the ground to look at the captain with a puzzled expression. "Can I just ask why you didn't kick the shit out of me for even asking, sir?"

Levi hesitated.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Levi and Eren, the commander happened to be on his way to the stables to check on his horse again—which he'd grown quite fond of. Faustus had been with him for nearly as long as Levi. He took care of the animal diligently, wanting to keep him for as long as possible and hopefully, put him out to pasture to live a comfortable retirement when he became too old to ride into battle. He paused when he heard Eren's voice on the other side of the stable wall, and he went still when Levi's voice spoke up.

* * *

"Because of what you said to me near the end of our conversation," answered Levi after a moment. "I asked if you could live with the arrangement we have, and you told me that you only wanted to be with me; even if that means sharing me with someone else."

Levi sighed and looked away. "I can relate. I've been in your position, Eren."

Realization stole over Eren's expression. "With the commander?"

"Mm." Levi nodded once. "So I'm going to ask you one last time: are you resolved in this? Can you handle it without blowing your top and doing something foolish? If you can't, then say so now and this ends between us. If you say you can and you turn yourself into a liar, you're going to suffer consequences later."

Eren nodded vehemently, his bright eyes full of resolve. "I can, sir. I meant what I said in the attic. If this is the only way I can have you, I'll take it."

Levi met his eyes again, staring at Eren thoughtfully. "I've got to warn you, it's not going to make you happy. In fact you'll probably be miserable, in the end."

Eren smiled a little ruefully. "My life is already pretty miserable, Captain. Being with you—even once in a while—is the only thing that gives me pleasure."

Levi studied him with a hard little frown. "Really, now? I think you just like pain. Little masochist."

The younger man shrugged. "Maybe I'm just used to pain, by now. Yeah, it hurts inside sometimes when I fail you, or when I think about how I'll never have you to myself. It's worth it though."

Levi was again stricken by a fierce empathy with the boy's feelings. What Eren was saying aloud to him happened to describe exactly how he felt about Erwin...or used to feel. It was confirmation to him that Eren Jaeger wasn't going anywhere soon, unless Levi made him.

"All right, then. It's your call."

Eren perked up a little with obvious relief that he wasn't casting him aside. "Captain, can I ask why you covered for me today? Is it because you empathize with how I feel?"

Levi shook his head. "That isn't it. I did it because I didn't want Erwin thinking you might fly into a jealous rage sometime and pose a threat. If I can't convince him and the brass that I'm capable of keeping you under control, they'll take you away. God knows what might happen to you then."

_~Fuck, why'd I have to say it like that? Now he's got that "look" again.~_

Indeed, Eren was gazing at him with his heart in his eyes. "Levi..."

The captain took a step back when Eren took a step forward. "Rules, Eren. Remember the rules. Not too close."

"I...I just wanted to give you a hug. I can't even touch you? Even in private?"

"It wouldn't end with 'touching'," announced Levi with certainty.

Again, he regretted his words when Eren smiled at him. He spoke gruffly. "Finish up your work, or you'll be late to dinner. You've got to take care of your body and feed it, brat."

With that said, Levi turned away and left the stables, feeling like an idiot. The weirdest things so often came out of his mouth when he interacted with Jaeger. He blamed it on the way Eren looked at him; like he was everything he'd ever wanted.

* * *

Erwin pressed back against the stable wall as Levi left, heading back into the keep. The commander stood there in thought for a while, digesting what he'd heard with a pensive frown on his face. Levi's words were the ones that stuck in his head the most.

_"I asked if you could live with the arrangement we have, and you told me that you only wanted to be with me; even if that means sharing me with someone else."_

_"I can relate. I've been in your position, Eren."_

_"I've got to warn you, it's not going to make you happy. In fact you'll probably be miserable, in the end."_

_"If I can't convince him and the brass that I'm capable of keeping you under control, they'll take you away. God knows what might happen to you then."_

Erwin sighed, and he leaned back against the wall of the stable. A part of him had always known. He was finally forced to admit that to himself, after hearing that conversation. To Levi's credit, he'd shown remarkable restraint...considering his feelings for Eren. Levi might not even know it yet himself, because he was so loyal to Erwin and so focused on doing right by him. Still, the captain watched over the boy like a hawk, guiding him, disciplining him when he did poorly...and protecting him in more ways than one.

And Eren Jaeger was as fiercely devoted to Levi as Levi was to Erwin. The captain and Jaeger's situation almost paralleled Levi and Erwin's. There was a time when Levi was a virtual prisoner under Erwin's watch, and the commander had molded him into the perfect soldier; and then bedded him when his attachment grew and he gained his trust. Erwin had treated Levi almost like a hawk. Levi treated Eren almost like a canine.

Both were predatory animals...hunters. Both could be fiercely loyal to their handlers. The problem was when the handler became too attached to let go when it was time to do so.

* * *

That night after Dinner, Levi faced some very odd behavior from Erwin. First and foremost, the man had candles lit in his chambers when Levi joined him for the night. Secondly, he had a bottle of champagne open and ready, with two glasses waiting on the desk. Levi looked around with a puzzled frown as he closed and locked the door behind him. He was wearing his blue pajama pants with the matching top, and the night cap that went with them. They had mocking images of a fat, running titan all over them. Erwin always got a chuckle from them and he'd told Levi more than once that he thought he looked very cute in them.

Erwin had just finished lighting the last candle on the mantle, and he turned to look at Levi when he heard the door shut and lock. His cerulean gaze caressed Levi up and down, and he smiled. "You wore them."

Levi glanced down at his sleeping attire, feeling a little silly as always in them. "Yes. You asked me to. I always do as you ask...unless it's so stupid I want to punch you."

Erwin chuckled. "Of course. Come and sit with me."

Levi again cast a wary look on the taller man, but he was so used to obeying his commands by now that he didn't hesitate. He followed Erwin to the little table to the left of the desk as Erwin picked up the champagne glasses, and he had a seat across from him.

"So, what's the occasion?" Levi accepted the glass set down in front of him, and he looked his companion up and down. Erwin was wearing those deep green pajama pants that Levi enjoyed so much on him—and nothing else. His gaze fixated for a moment on the older man's powerful pectorals as they flexed subtly with Erwin's movements as the commander took a sip of his drink.

"No special occasion, really." Erwin's gaze met Levi's as he set the glass down again. "I just wanted to enjoy this last evening with you, before I have to go back to the capital."

"So you're leaving again tomorrow." Levi's statement was flat. "Duty calls, I guess."

Erwin kept staring at him, and Levi paused as he took another sip from the champagne. He really hated this stuff, but he always drank it when offered by Erwin. He tilted his head a little, observant as always.

"What's with that look? I haven't seen you look at me that way for a good while, now."

It wasn't a look of simple lust, as Levi had grown used to seeing on Erwin's handsome countenance. There was adoration there...tenderness. Lately Eren was the one to look at him that way, but for some reason, Erwin was now doing the same.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," murmured Erwin. He touched Levi's hair and he smiled at him. "I just want to savor you a little, before I have to leave."

The taller man bent over to speak softly in Levi's ear. "You are the only man I've ever been with. There is a reason for that."

Levi drew back with a dangerous look. "Be very careful."

Erwin just smiled again, and he pulled Levi into his embrace. "I respect you, Levi. Please believe that, if nothing else. You've compelled me. You've bewitched me. I've never desired anyone as much as I have you."

"You...you just made me spill champagne, asshole."

It was a legitimate excuse. The white bubbly was now all over Erwin's jacket. The commander didn't seem to care. He lowered his head and he kissed Levi with hunger and desperation.

"Levi," breathed Erwin. He pulled the night cap off of the captain's head, kissing him soundly.

Levi stared at him. "Just say it. You want to."

He couldn't. Gods, he couldn't. from the first moment he saw him, he'd wanted him. He bore no ill will to Jaeger for his weakness. Erwin could understand that. However, he was a selfish man by nature.

"Be mine tonight...and only mine."

For one brief moment, Levi's eyes flashed. Then his gaze softened and he put his arms around Erwin.

"Whatever you need, Commander."

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Easy, Jaeger. I've got you."

Eren opened dazed green eyes with effort, becoming aware of the hard chest his cheek was pressing against. "C-Captain?"

"You're all right," assured Levi. He was dripping sweat from the hot steam around them. "Let's get you out of this thing. Hange, lend me a hand. It's hot as hell up here and my grip is going to slip."

Hange obligingly climbed up on the titan carcass and she helped Levi free Eren from it. Moments later, Levi carried Eren down and he helped him sit on a log. He brought out his handkerchief and he wiped the boy's nose with it. "Hold that over it until the bleeding stops," he commanded.

Eren gratefully did as he was told, pressing the cloth firmly over his nose. He looked at the captain sleepily, and his eyes widened a little when he saw the crimson spot on Levi's cravat.

"I...got blood on you."

Levi glanced down and he frowned a little. "It will wash. I get blood on me regularly, kid."

"That's true," sighed Eren. He supposed the captain was used to bloodstains, by now. Knowing Levi's cleaning skills, the cravat would be stain-free and good as new when he finished with it. "How did I do, sir? My memory is a little fuzzy."

Sometimes it took an hour or so for Eren to fully recall what he did during his shifter training exercises, particularly if it required a lot of coordination and concentration.

"Not bad," answered the captain. "Not great, either. There's room for improvement."

"I'll do better," promised Eren. "Just give me a minute or so to recover please, sir. I can shift again and keep going after I rest for a little while."

Levi shook his head. "No. That's enough for today. You've reached your limit."

Eren nodded, unable to argue that observation. Levi knew how much he could take, by now. The man seemed to know Eren's limits better than Eren did himself. "Did I at least hit the bulls-eye?"

Levi looked at said bulls-eye. "You hit it, but you didn't get dead center. I suppose hurling rocks with precision takes more practice."

The captain came up with the idea for the exercise after seeing Eren have his little temper tantrum and chuck the boulder, the week before. Eren thought it was a good idea, but it must have been more difficult for him than either of them expected.

"Hey, it wasn't bad for your first try," Hange encouraged. "After all, none of your military training revolved around throwing rocks. Knives, yes, but this is a new thing for you, and it isn't the same."

Eren smiled shyly at her, grateful for the encouragement. "I'll get better." He yawned, and he pulled the handkerchief away to check it. "Am I still bleeding?"

Hange peered at him, and she shook her head. "No, it's stopped. You're in the clear."

Eren sighed and he glanced at Levi. "Sorry for bloodying another handkerchief, sir. I feel like you go through an awful lot of them, on my account."

"Tch. I go through a lot of them anyway." Levi shrugged casually. "Whether it's your nose blood or titan blood. Like the cravat, it will wash."

"How do you keep them all so clean and white? That's amazing."

Levi smirked at him. "Considering your laundering sucks, I'm not surprised you think so. It's simply a matter of soaking them long enough in a solution I use. At least titan blood evaporates over time, so that makes it easier to keep my uniforms and handkerchiefs free of stains. Your blood requires a longer soak to get out."

"I should probably be the one cleaning your handkerchiefs," muttered Eren dryly, "since most of the blood on them lately is mine."

"If I left it to you, they'd all be stained permanently." Levi got up and he went to his horse to ready him. "Can you ride, Eren?"

The young man got up on wobbly legs, and he might have fallen if it weren't for Hange quickly putting a supportive arm around him. "Uh, I don't think so, Captain. Sorry."

"It's all right." Levi mounted his stallion. "You can ride with me. Hange, help him mount up."

"Sure." Hange guided Eren's shaky steps over to Levi's horse, and she gave him a boost so that he could climb up behind the captain. "Don't worry, Eren. I'll tie your horse's reins to my saddle horn and bring him with me."

Eren nodded. "Thank you, Miss Hange."

This was the first time Eren had ever been allowed to touch Levi in public, and he savored the moment. He put his arms around the captain's waist and he resisted the urge to run his hands over the man's tight, toned abs. Small in build though he was, Levi was ripped. Eren doubted he'd ever have a "six pack" like Levi's, but that was okay. As long as he got the opportunity to touch and kiss those hard ripples of muscle now and then, he was fine with that.

"All right, let's get going," said Levi once Hange was mounted and had Eren's horse's reins in hand. "I want to get back before the sun starts setting, and I'm hungry. Eren, don't fall off or I'll just leave you where you dropped, and you can walk back to headquarters."

"Yes sir." Eren didn't doubt he would make good on his threat and leave him behind if he fell. He tightened his embrace around the other man, and he smiled a little against Levi's cloak. It was a good excuse to snuggle him.

* * *

That night after dinner, Levi came up to Eren as the boy was washing dishes and he waited for Connie to move away before murmuring an invitation into Jaeger's ear. "Come to my quarters tonight after you finish with that, Eren."

The shifter's heart skipped a beat. "Yes sir." He hadn't bedded Levi since before Erwin arrived, though the commander left the fortress three days ago. He immediately began to harden in his pants with excitement.

Levi noticed, and he smirked a little as he glanced down at Eren's crotch. "Down boy. Shit, all it takes is an invitation to get you in a state?"

"From you? Yes." Eren flushed, and he shifted on his feet uncomfortably, trying to adjust his package without blatantly reaching down to do it.

"At least I know I'm wanted," whispered the captain seductively.

"Always," agreed Eren. "Sorry, sir."

"Quit apologizing." Levi reached for one of the aprons hanging on the kitchen wall. "Here, wear this. As much as you splash when you wash dishes, you'll drench yourself."

Eren caught on to the excuse, and he was thankful for Levi's tactical, discreet idea. He held still to allow the older man to tie the apron on for him. "Thanks, Captain." Eren breathed a sigh of relief. The apron sufficiently covered and hid his condition from the eyes of others.

"Don't mention it, Jaeger. Make sure those dishes are spotless."

"Yes sir." Eren scrubbed a little harder, and Levi took his leave as Connie returned with another armload of dirty plates.

"Man, we dirty up a lot of dishes," complained Connie. He began to assist Eren by wiping the dishes dry as the taller boy set them in the rack. "You wouldn't think so with so few of us staying here, but I'd be happy if I never saw another dirty plate or bowl again."

"Well, we've got the Levi Squad, Hange's squad and us from the 104th," reasoned Eren with a shrug. "That's plenty of mouths to feed, and we eat three meals a day plus snacks."

In fact, they were better fed here than they'd ever been while in training. Levi was as anal about keeping his soldiers fed and in top condition as he was about cleaning. The captain believed a hungry soldier was a distracted one, and in his opinion, his men risked their lives enough to deserve three square meals a day.

Eren smiled. "Captain Levi takes really good care of us, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," agreed Connie with a low burp of appreciation for the recent meal. "I haven't eaten this good for _years_. The captain can be pretty scary sometimes, but I can't complain about the food. It's all the chores I could do without."

"It isn't that bad." Eren smiled at his friend. "He rotates them throughout the week so nobody gets stuck doing the same thing each day." Well, except for the cleaning. Everyone was expected to sweep up any dirt tracked into the keep when they spotted it, regardless of whether it was a cleaning day or not. Levi was quick to point out any dirt he spotted, and there would be hell to pay if someone didn't jump on it immediately.

"I guess that's true," sighed Connie, "but none of the senior officers get stuck with dish washing duty or stable duty. Doesn't seem fair to me."

"That's because they're veterans," reasoned Eren, "and we're rookies. Think of it as part of our training."

Connie raised his brows. "How is doing dishes and shoveling horse shit going to help us fight titans better? Are we going to throw dirty dishes and road apples at them?"

The mental image made Eren laugh. "Well no, but I'm sure the captain would say it helps teach discipline."

"Hmph. That's a convenient excuse."

"Hey, Levi cleans up just as much as we do," Eren pointed out, "if not more. Hange's always busy with her research, so she's got a good excuse to skip chores. Mike is always helping to train us, and he's always traveling back and forth from the capital—"

"Okay, okay," sighed Connie. "You've made your point. Let's just get these done so we can go hang out with the others."

Eren thought of Levi's earlier invitation to him. "Actually, I can't hang out with you guys tonight. The captain…uh…wants me to do some testing with Squad Leader Hange."

" _More_ testing?" Connie scowled. "Don't they poke and prod you enough? Sucks enough that you have to sleep in that damned basement, chained up like some criminal. They should cut you a break and let you at least spend a little time with your friends, Eren."

"They're just trying to find out all they can about me and my powers, and I want to know more, too. It's okay, Connie. The basement isn't that bad, and I've gotten used to it. At least my bed is soft and the sheets are clean." And tonight he wouldn't be sleeping in his cell; he'd be sleeping in Levi's arms. Connie didn't need to know that, though.

"If you say so. Sucks that you can't hang out, though."

Eren shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

Levi was in his robe when he answered his door to admit Eren. "You were discreet, weren't you? Nobody saw you coming here?"

"Nobody saw me," promised Eren, feasting his eyes on the exposed portion of Levi's toned chest where the robe parted at the top. He closed the door behind him, and once it was locked, he immediately pulled the smaller man into his embrace. "I've been wanting this for over a week, Captain."

"Good." Levi reached up to stroke his hair, his demeanor softening. "No chains for you, tonight."

Eren smiled with gratitude. Deny though he might, Levi could be very kind to him. "I'll make sure I sneak out and get started on my chores before the sun comes up, sir."

"Levi," corrected the captain. He kissed Eren's jaw. "When we're alone together like this, it's just Levi."

"Levi," amended Eren with a blush. He was already hard, and he pressed against the smaller man's hip to demonstrate that fact. "God, you look and smell so good."

Levi smirked. "Someone's feeling better, I take it." He reached down between the press of their bodies to squeeze Eren's package through his pants, making him gasp. "I'm looking forward to having this fat cock inside of me again, Eren."

"Me too." Realizing how that came out, the teen hastily revised his words. "I mean, I'm looking forward to putting it in you…not—"

"I know what you meant, idiot. Heh."

Eren smiled again, enchanted with that brief, soft sound of amusement. He forgave his own verbal blunder, because it had entertained his captain enough to provoke what passed for a laugh from him. His smile faded as Levi pulled out of his embrace, untied his robe and shed it, dropping it to the floor. All that toned, stripe-marked flesh was now exposed to Eren's view, and the captain's prominent erection was flushed wantonly.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" purred Levi.

Eren couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

"Captain," moaned Eren, his thighs spread wide on the bed.

"Levi," reminded the older man, pausing in sucking Eren off to speak. He ran his tongue over the knob of Eren's glans, his firmly gripping hand pulling down on the shaft to keep it exposed. "Do I have to keep reminding you, brat?"

"N-no," gasped Eren. "Sorry. It's habit. Oh, God!"

Levi had taken him into his mouth again, and he began to deep-throat him. Eren's fingers tangled into the captain's dark hair. He tossed his head and he whimpered, knowing the man wouldn't let him come until he was inside of him. The wet suction of his mouth felt divine as Levi began to rhythmically bob his head. Eren rolled his hips slightly, mindful not to ram himself down his lover's throat. He'd learned that painful lesson the first time Levi gave him a blowjob. The captain wouldn't tolerate "rudeness" like that when he was orally pleasuring him, and he'd bitten down on Eren's dick just hard enough to leave marks and get his attention. Mistreating Levi while he was being so generous was definitely not the way to go.

"Feels so amazing," groaned Eren, stroking Levi's hair. "Please don't stop, Levi."

Levi hummed in his throat, increasing the stimulation. He clearly had no intention of stopping—at least until he was satisfied that Eren was wet enough for his purposes. He turned his head and started sucking at different angles, making the younger man's toes curl. As usual, Levi had already prepared himself for him with lubricant…but he seemed to love sucking him off to the verge of climax before taking him inside of his body.

Eren began to tremble, and his back arched when the captain cupped his balls to massage them. He started twitching in his mouth, and he wasn't even aware that he had begun begging him.

"Sir…Levi…please! I need to come…let me come…"

Levi mutely shook his head, squeezing the base of Eren's cock more firmly. Eren panted and he nearly tugged the older man's hair, but he retained enough wits to stop himself or risk getting bitten. He stroked Levi's hair and he shuddered, near bursting with need. Finally, Levi stopped and he let Eren's swollen length slip out of his mouth, wet with saliva and precum. He kept his grip on the base of it as he straddled the shifter. His gray eyes smoldered as he looked down at him, breathing heavily with excitement himself.

"Settle down, Jaeger," demanded the captain. "Easy. I can't have you blowing your load the minute you're inside of me, can I?"

"N-no," agreed Eren breathlessly. He had to close his eyes to block out the sheer hotness of this man sitting on top of him, squeezing his dick. He took a few shaken, slow breaths to calm his raging libido. He was getting better at lasting for his lover, with only a couple of instances of early arrival. Fortunately it never took him long to get hard again, so Levi was usually forgiving of him when it happened.

"Good boy," approved Levi in his low, seductive voice. "Let me know when you feel calm enough to continue, Eren."

"Yes sir. Shit, I mean Levi."

"Heh. You just can't help yourself, can you?" Levi smirked at him. "Well, if you need to call me 'sir' or 'captain' while we're fucking, so be it."

Eren smiled a little sheepishly at him. "Sorry. Does it turn you off?"

Levi glanced down at his own prominent erection. "I think the state of my cock speaks for itself."

Eren couldn't resist reaching out to touch it. He looked from the swollen length up at Levi's face as he stroked it lovingly, and he enjoyed the soft sound of pleasure coming from Levi. "You're so beautiful."

Levi opened his eyes again, and his brows furrowed. "Don't say such ridiculous things. Men aren't 'beautiful'. Do I look like a woman to you, Eren?"

"Not at all," assured the teenager, "but all the same, you're beautiful to me."

"Tch, whatever. How do you feel now? I'm getting impatient."

Eren considered the question, and he took a deep breath. He nodded. "I've got it under control now, I think."

Levi eased his grip on Eren's cock. He immediately lined up and positioned the thick length, squirming up a little more. "Good. I need you, brat."

Eren's eyes widened briefly, then fluttered shut as he felt Levi's tightness drawing him in. "Levi," he moaned, sliding one hand over the captain's tensing left thigh. He kept slowly stroking his cock as Levi sank down on him, taking him in slowly up to the hilt.

"Eren," sighed Levi, tilting his head back. Fully seated on him now, he began to gyrate with the grace and skill of a man trained in both gymnastics and ODM combat. He could rotate his pelvis in ways that still had Eren amazed, and he leaned back a little to take him in at the angle that felt best to him. "Oh, right there. Shit, that's good."

Eren knew better than to move before given permission, when they did it in this position. "Permission to move, Captain?"

Levi nodded, his expression finally dropping its mask and revealing his pleasure. "Go ahead, hot stuff."

Eren was so surprised by the new endearment that he forgot to move, at first. When Levi cracked his eyes open to look down at him expectantly, he remembered he was supposed to start thrusting. He pumped beneath the captain and he cupped Levi's hip, gasping as he started taking him from below.

"You've…unh…never called me that before, Levi."

"Called you what?" Levi didn't seem to even be aware of the pet name he'd just spouted. He was rocking steadily on Eren, his face revealing his sexual bliss.

"' _Hot stuff'_ ," elaborated the shifter with a pleasured grin. "Usually I'm…just 'Jaeger' or 'shitty brat' or 'idiot'."

Levi opened his eyes again to look down at him. "Don't let it go to…your head. Can't I…vary a little with my nicknames for you?"

Eren gave a deep, hard thrust with his hips that caused Levi to cry out. "Of course, sir. Call me whatever you want." He pumped again, and Levi's body shivered from head to toe. He knew he was hitting the right spot inside of him. "You like that, Levi?"

"Stupid question," panted Levi. He braced his hands on Eren's chest and he bowed his head, moaning with the next thrust. "Fuck…you're gonna make me come fast, shitty brat. So fucking…big and deep inside me…"

"Levi," Eren husked, keeping it up. Knowing how sensitive the captain's nipples were, he left off stroking him to reach up with both hands and play with them. They hardened immediately under his touch and his pulse quickened at the sound Levi made. It usually took more stimulation than this to make the captain issue those breathy, helpless moans. This was the one situation where _Eren_ was in control, and Levi was submissive.

"I've been wanting you so bad," confessed Eren. He rubbed the tight little nubs as he thrust steadily into the other man with firm, controlled pumps. He was definitely getting better at this. The flush spreading over Levi's cheeks confirmed it, along with his moans. "Want me to take over, Levi?"

"Don't ask," gasped the captain, "just do it."

Eren obliged him. He stopped fondling his nipples to grasp Levi's hips. Bucking beneath him, he made the smaller man cry out. Eren rolled over and he pinned Levi beneath him, quickly grabbing his hands and holding them down on either side of Levi's head. He knew he'd succeeded in exciting him when a whimper burst from the captain's lips, and he kissed him hard. His next thrust caused Levi's eyes to roll back, and the captain's heels rubbed against the small of Eren's back with encouragement.

"Fuck me, you shitty brat," growled Levi. "Hah! Oh, shit…Eren!"

Eren began to slam into him with almost punishing force. Levi bit his lip, his eyes fluttering shut again with the pleasure of it. Now the man's walls were completely down, and Eren had him right where he wanted him. He nipped at Levi's throat as he drove his cock in aggressively.

"Good," panted Eren. "So good, Levi. Can't get enough of you."

Levi emitted sharp cries with each thrust, and within moments he was coming hard against Eren's stomach.

"God, kid," moaned the captain, shuddering.

Eren slowed his thrusts and he gentled them, kissing Levi softly on his panting lips. "I love making you…do that, sir. Love watching your face when it happens."

He pulled back to admire the sensual expression of fulfillment on Levi's handsome face. Yes, he really was beautiful to Eren, especially right now. He was Eren's hero…his idol. To have him this way, writhing under him and squeezing his hands…it was like a dream come true. Levi's fingers relaxed in his grip, and the captain sighed with satisfaction. That was Eren's signal that he could come. Already on the verge of climax, Eren quickened his thrusts again.

"Captain…Levi," he moaned against the older man's neck. Close…oh god, he was so close. Still, he needed confirmation from his partner. "C-can I come now?"

"By all means," panted Levi. He gave Eren's hands another squeeze. "Fill me up, Jaeger."

Damn, he loved the way Levi spoke to him during sex. Eren indeed "filled him up" within four more thrusts, and he dropped his sweating forehead to the older man's shoulder with a groan. He released Levi's hands, and he felt a nudge of surprise when the captain stroked his hair soothingly.

"Mission accomplished, soldier," panted Levi. "Nicely done."

* * *

It really shouldn't have surprised Levi that Eren was ready for another round about ten minutes later. It shouldn't have surprised him that he still wanted more after that, either. The kid fucked him three more times before Eren was finally sated and too exhausted for more. As he lay facing Eren on his side in the bed, Levi watched his sleeping features in the soft glow of the lantern light. Jaeger really was a good-looking guy, and his young body was steadily toning down as he trained and matured. Those eyes of his were sure to melt hearts, if they weren't doing so already.

 _~What the hell am I doing with this kid?~_ Levi wondered silently. He traced Eren's features, his thumb gliding over his parted lips. _~I can't really give him what he wants…what he needs. I can never be his alone. He understands that, but still, he's been deprived of his family. He should be with someone in a healthy relationship, not vying for attention like this.~_

His thoughts made Levi unhappy. He'd grown attached to the shifter brat, and not just because Eren could put it to him like a champ and keep going all night long. It bothered Levi when he pushed Eren too hard and the kid ended up with a nosebleed or passing out as a result, and it bothered him that Erwin was trying to push harder. The commander didn't understand. He'd never seen Eren in a bad state after shifter training. He'd never heard the boy cry for his mother in a half-unconscious stupor. Even if he had, Levi doubted it would inspire merciful feelings in the man. Erwin Smith acted like a gentleman, but beneath that suave exterior…

"He's an asshole," mumbled Levi, speaking his final thought aloud. "A really cold, calculating dickwad."

It was the simple truth, and Levi had known it for some time now. He'd told Erwin as much before, on numerous occasions. The towering blond never denied it. In fact, he always seemed more amused than upset over the observation. It was like Levi's blunt honesty was refreshing to him. Yes, there was good in the commander. Everything he did was for humanity. That sort of devotion to his kind could not be overlooked. It was one of the qualities that had drawn Levi to him to begin with.

~But it doesn't make him less of an asshole, and here this kid is…this sweet, determined titan bastard. Could I have picked anyone more the polar opposite to Erwin?~

Levi smirked a little bitterly. The only thing Eren had in common with Commander Smith was the intensity of his eyes. Levi had always had a fondness for an arresting gaze, and both Erwin and Eren had that in abundance. The difference was in the shade of their eyes and the attitude behind them. Erwin's gaze was direct, cool and probing. Eren's was innocent, determined and nakedly emotional.

In addition to the difference in personality was the difference in which they screwed. Erwin held the reins in the bedroom—which was fine by Levi, but the commander always had it _his_ way during sex. Eren did everything Levi asked of him, striving to please him above all else. Levi wondered if the boy had fantasies of things he'd like to do, but never felt safe to ask for.

"Eren," murmured Levi, shaking him gently. It was eating at him. The brat should get some reward for his faithfulness, after all.

"Mmm?" Eren's bright gaze opened and focused on Levi.

For a moment, the captain just stared into those pretty green eyes, and then he spoke in a soft voice. "Is there anything you've wanted to do with me, but were afraid to ask for?"

Eren blinked, clearly disoriented. "You mean…sexually?"

Levi nodded and he waited patiently for the younger man to absorb the question and respond to it.

Eren's cheeks darkened a little as he bashfully replied. "Well…I've thought of asking if we could go a little slower. I don't want to just 'fuck' you all the time, Levi. I'd like to make love to you. I know it sounds stupid."

Levi stared at him. He'd never had another man say he wanted to "make love" to him before. A quiet warmth stole over him, but he kept his expression sleepy and neutral. "It's not as asinine as you think. All right, Jaeger. Do well in your training and chores, and the next time we're together like this, I'll allow it."

Honestly, he'd been prepared for something kinkier. This should be interesting.

Eren smiled sleepily. "Really? You don't think it sounds dumb or corny?"

Levi snorted. "I didn't say that. I said it's not too asinine and I'm willing to do it. If the reward you want for hard work is to 'make love' then that's fine. I'll try it at least once."

Eren put an arm around him to draw Levi closer. He nuzzled his hair and sighed happily. "I'll work hard, Levi. I'm going to hold you to it."

The captain wondered what he'd just gotten himself into. He wasn't even sure what the difference was between fucking and making love.

* * *

Eren was reading something intensely a couple of days later when Levi happened upon him near the fence surrounding their land. The young man was sitting at the picnic table, sipping a cup of tea on his break from chores. He was so focused on his book that he didn't hear or sense Levi's approach until the captain sat down next to him.

"What's this you're reading, Eren?"

Eren yelped, and he hastily closed the book and tried to tuck it under his jacket. "Nothing, Captain. It's just…one of Armin's books he lent me."

Levi snatched the book from Eren's hand before it could make it into his jacket. He raised a brow as he read the cover aloud. "'Making love to your man'. Interesting. Doesn't really look like Armin's taste in reading material."

Eren winced and he flushed. "Please don't make fun of me, sir."

Levi's mouth twitched, but he kept his expression aloof, otherwise. "You're really invested in this promise I made you, aren't you?"

Eren lowered his gaze. "I just want to do it right."

Levi dropped the book on the table, and he slid it out of Eren's reach. "You don't need a fucking book to do that, kid. You've got instincts, and I haven't complained yet, have I? Besides, this looks like a book for women. You aren't a woman and neither am I."

"Yeah, but some of the stuff in there can work for two men," insisted Eren. "God, I suck."

Levi popped him smartly on the head, making him wince again and rub the spot. "If that were true, we'd be over with by now. Just go with what feels right, brat. You don't need a manual to get me off."

Eren rewarded the compliment with a timid smile. "If you say so, Captain Levi."

"I do." Levi got up, and he started to leave. He hesitated, turned and glanced down at the book on the table. "Say Eren…whose book is that, really?"

Eren gulped. Levi raised a brow expectantly, and the boy caved in.

* * *

Hange awoke to the sound of her door being banged on. She sat up with a start and a gasp, and then she groaned and rubbed her eyes. She'd had yet another late night. Grumbling under her breath, she flailed for her glasses, put the on and stumbled out of bed.

"What the hell do you want," groused Hange. Her attitude changed once she yanked the door open and saw who was standing on the other side. "Oh! Good morning, Levi!"

"More like 'good afternoon'," corrected the captain. "It's 1312 hours now."

He looked her up and down with a frown, taking in her mussed, loose hair and the long nightshirt she wore. "What the fuck are you doing still in bed?"

"Oh, is it that late?" Hange blinked with surprise, and she rubbed her eyes beneath the lenses of her glasses with a yawn. "I wasn't 'still' in bed, cranky captain. I was up this morning at 0600. I did my rounds, had breakfast and decided to take a little nap afterwards. Good thing you came by and woke me up, my dear. I might have slept through the whole day, otherwise!"

"Uh-huh." Levi held up a familiar book before her eyes. "By the way, I found your book."

Hange suffered a moment of discomfort. "Oh, I've been looking for that! I…must have dropped it somewhere or—"

"Or given it to Eren?" supplied Levi, interrupting her.

She sighed. "Fine. Yes, I lent it to Eren. It wasn't hard to figure out what's been going on between the two of you, Levi. He worships the ground you walk on, and you've become more protective of him than your directives involving him require."

"That's none of your business," muttered Levi, stepping in to shut the door behind him. "Keep it to yourself, shitty glasses. The whole squad doesn't need to know."

"I know how to keep my mouth shut," she huffed, taking the book.

"So why did you give him this…reading material?"

Hange shrugged, setting the book aside on her desk. "Because I noticed how anxious the boy appeared when I saw him watching you this morning. You were just passing by, but he had this expression on his face and…well, I pulled him off to the side and asked if everything was okay. I informed him that I'm aware of your relationship with each other, and I asked him if I could do anything to help. The poor dear cracked and spilled the beans. He's still so young, Levi. He wants to please you more than anything, but he lacks experience."

Levi sighed. "Well, I hardly think that Eren needs to 'imagine his vagina opening like a flower' to his partner is going to help him, in that respect."

Hange's eyes bugged out. "It really _says_ that?"

When Levi nodded, she burst into laughter. "Oh shit, that is _hilarious_! I haven't even had the chance to sit down and read it yet, but now I've _got_ to make time to. How fucking funny!"

"So you buy books like that for comedic value," guessed Levi.

"Yes and no," Hange chuckled, now wiping tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes. "I've been single for a long time, sweetheart…but you never know. It would be nice to have a reminder of how to do it, if I should ever bag a partner."

"So your vagina opens up like a flower?" pressed Levi with a smirk of his own amusement. "I thought you were human, not a plant."

"Okay, you little smartass," snickered Hange. "You'll make me bust my spleen if you keep it up."

Levi shrugged. "I'm just informing you of the reading material you gave that kid. I got about two pages into it before I had to stop. I've got to tell you, if I weren't gay before, I definitely am now. The euphemisms for female genitalia in it are…disturbing."

Hange sputtered with laughter again. "Oh, I definitely have to read this book now! It sounds like some wonderfully terrible horror novel, the way you describe it!"

"Enjoy it," suggested Levi, "Just don't offer it to Eren again. That thing might give him some bad ideas."

Hange nodded, red-faced with mirth and snickering behind her hand. "Ahem. Point taken, Captain." She sobered suddenly, her smile fading a bit. "I just did it because Eren really cares about pleasing you. Levi, we all love Erwin and admire him, but the truth is he doesn't give you what you need. Here you have this sweet young man willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. I would like that, because while Erwin is my friend, so are you…and you've been lonely."

Levi glared at her, and she grimaced. "I've said too much, haven't I?"

"Just a little," he agreed. "I'm sure you mean well, four eyes, but that was too fucking far. Learn to censor yourself."

Hange sighed. "All right, Levi. I was only trying to give you some advice. I suppose you're old enough to know what's best for you."

"Yes, I am," agreed the captain. "Now clean yourself up and get back to work. You've got research to do, remember?"

"Of course." Hange smiled benignly at him. "I'll get right on that, tiny captain."

"Tch." He turned and left, choosing not to respond to her affectionate nickname for him.

Hange closed the door after him and she chuckled a little, tapping one forefinger thoughtfully against her bottom lip. "I wonder what he's going to choose, in the end."

Personally, she was rooting for Eren. Yes he was young, and Levi was his senior by fifteen years. Still, she thought they made a rather cute couple. Eren was so devoted to him, and regardless of Levi's gruffness, he had his moments where he displayed fondness and concern for Eren in return. If only the stubborn man would take a look at himself and realize that as well.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said updates would be slow on this one, but I'm currently a little stuck on "Reunion", so I figured I'd finish this chapter and go ahead with the upload. Thank you very much for the comments so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains heavy manga spoilers and a scene with dubious consent.

The expedition was an abysmal failure, as was the mission to capture Annie Leonhart afterwards. Levi's entire squad got wiped out, and he only saved Eren by the skin of his teeth, injuring his leg badly in the process. Erwin thankfully managed to convince the Brass to exonerate the scouts and leave Eren in Levi's custody, but that was really the only victory they'd had. Cocooned inside a giant crystal she'd formed around herself, Annie Leonhart was placed in an underground facility and kept on twenty-four hour guard. Levi was recovering slowly from his injury, and his leg often throbbed at night and kept him awake.

Eren noticed how tired the captain looked one morning while they were cleaning the keep, and he bit his lip in concern. His fault…it was all his fault that Levi got injured. It was all his fault that the Levi squad was dead.

"Eren, pay attention to what you're doing," admonished the captain when he noticed the teenager staring at him. "You're dusting thin air, idiot."

Eren gave a start, and he realized he'd moved away from the shelf somehow. "Sorry, Captain." He corrected himself and he resumed dusting the object. "How is your leg feeling today?"

Levi shrugged. "Same as if felt yesterday." He limped slightly as he moved a dining chair to sweep under it.

"Is there…anything I can do for you?" Eren glanced at him guiltily.

"Yes, you can stop worrying about it." Levi finished sweeping under the table, and he grunted as he grabbed a dust rag and squatted down to clean beneath it.

"But it's my fault you got hurt," sighed Eren miserably.

"No, it's your friend Mikasa's fault," corrected Levi. "She ignored my orders and nearly got herself killed. I hurt my leg saving her ass."

"Yes, but if I hadn't gotten captured—"

"Eren, we've been through this before," interrupted Levi. "You followed my orders. You went with my team. When you got cornered, you did what you had to do. You gave it your best shot, brat. That's all I could have expected of you. The truth is that Erwin and I are more to blame for your capture than you could ever be. We set out on that expedition to lure the female titan into a trap. It failed. Just be glad we're still alive."

Eren lowered his gaze, and he nodded. He _was_ glad to be alive, despite people's tendency to call him a suicidal maniac. He was very glad that Levi was alive, too. He didn't know what he would have done if the captain had perished with his squad. He was in love with him; he knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt, now. Captain Levi had become everything to Eren, and he didn't know how he could go on without him.

"You've stopped dusting," observed Levi.

"Sorry," mumbled Eren, and he resumed his work. He heard a sigh, and he froze when Levi's hand settled on his shoulder. Eren turned around to face him, bracing himself to get kicked or punched. Instead, the smaller man's calm gaze held his, and Levi issues a soft question.

"How long are you going to punish yourself, Jaeger?"

That was it. The hint of concern in Levi's gaze and the unexpectedly gentle question broke him. Eren's vision blurred with tears, and his throat tightened up to the point where he couldn't even speak. He shook his head mutely and he swallowed, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. He then did something that he ordinarily would never have the balls to do in a setting where someone else could walk in on them to see it. Eren dropped the duster and he pulled Levi into a tight embrace, trembling with emotion.

The captain's hands gripped his shoulders, and for a minute Eren thought he might push him away. Instead, Levi slowly returned his embrace. "Go ahead and cry it out if you have to," he murmured. "Get it out of your system, Eren."

The young man squeezed his captain tighter, silently thankful to him. Levi put up with it all. He didn't even complain when Eren's tears made his shirt wet. He just held him and let him cry against his shoulder.

* * *

"We've failed with Leonhart," Erwin said a couple of days later when he returned from the capital, "but we can still take back Wall Maria, and there are more enemies in our midst. We'll flush them out and deal with them once and for all."

Levi leaned back against his office wall, gazing at his superior thoughtfully. "Bold words as always, but what's the plan to flush the other shifters out? The colossal and armored titan are still at large, and we haven't a clue of where to start looking."

In fact, the expedition they had just returned from was meant to flush one or both of them out. They hadn't even known about the female titan until she showed up instead. How ironic.

Erwin sighed, dropping his gaze. "I have no idea," he admitted. "If putting Eren in a vulnerable position wasn't enough to make them reveal themselves, then we'll have to rely on other methods. At least one of them has been neutralized and rendered harmless, for now."

"Tch…until she wakes up," Levi said ominously. "Being underground isn't likely to stop her for very long, chief."

"I realize that. We have no idea how long she'll remain encased in that crystal. It could be indefinite, or she could emerge from it tomorrow." Erwin clasped his hands together over the desk, frowning down at them. "This is why we cannot let our guard down. I can only hope that the precautionary measures we've taken will be enough to contain her, if and when that day comes. In the meanwhile, we have other matters to think on."

The commander looked up at Levi. "One such matter is a social event happening this evening in the capital. One of the more prominent merchants is hosting it at his home."

Levi raised a brow. "And you're telling me this why?"

A tiny smirk appeared on Erwin's lips. "Because I want you to attend it with me."

Levi scowled. "No thank you."

"That wasn't a request, soldier."

The captain heaved a put-upon sigh. "Why do you want _me_ there with you? I hate those pigs and you know it. Take one of your women with you if you need an escort."

"I want my captain at my side," insisted Erwin. "This isn't just a pleasure outing, Levi. We barely managed to keep the Survey Corps from being disbanded. If we're to keep a reputation of being a strong military branch, we have to keep up appearances. You've made yourself into a living legend—"

"Tch."

"—and having you there will make an impact," finished Erwin without pause, ignoring the sound of Levi's frustration. "We will be given a room for the night, so we won't have to travel all the way back to headquarters after the event."

"Fucking politics," grumbled Levi. "So we'll be away for a couple of days, I take it. Who's going to look after Eren? It's not like I have any of my squad available to take on the responsibility for me."

Now he knew how parents felt when they had to find a sitter. Levi shook off the notion, finding it disturbing. Eren wasn't his kid. He sure as hell didn't have paternal feelings toward the hot little mess.

"Jaeger can attend as well," answered the commander.

Levi stared at him. "Have you lost it? What the hell is the point of dragging that kid out in front of those stuffy aristocrats? Just to show him off like a trophy?"

"Precisely."

When Levi frowned at him, Erwin elaborated. "I want to remind them that I have at my disposal humanity's strongest soldier and a boy capable of shifting into a titan. They need to know that their greatest protectors aren't the Military Police, but us. Do you understand?"

"So you'll have a traumatized kid on one arm and a wounded soldier on the other," remarked Levi sarcastically. "Yeah, that'll show those bastards."

Erwin suddenly laughed, and he shook his head. "I never tire of your scathing sarcasm, Levi." He sobered and he met his eyes dead-on, his blue gaze piercing. "My order still stands. We have about two hours to get cleaned up and appropriately dressed in formal military uniforms for the occasion. Go inform Eren and find him one that fits."

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "I feel like you're testing me or something."

"Possibly." Erwin stacked the paperwork on Levi's desk, and he set it aside. "I rarely do anything without an ulterior motive, these days. It's equally possible that I simply want to make a lasting impression on our peers in the Merchant Guild. Not only are we their protectors, but we are deadly if crossed. They need to understand that."

Levi compressed his lips, knowing that he wasn't likely to get more information out of the ambiguous, sneaky bastard until Erwin was good and ready to give it to him. "Fine. I'll have both of us ready for this night of hell by the time we need to leave."

* * *

"I don't know how to act around high society people," Eren admitted as Levi adjusted his formal jacket's collar for him.

Levi shrugged. "It's not very complicated. Just keep quiet unless someone addresses you, and keep your answers short and vague. Don't discuss any scout business with them. If anyone gives you shit about that, tell them you don't have the clearance to speak of it. You'll be fine."

Levi stepped back to survey his handiwork, and he nodded in satisfaction. "You look good in blue."

Eren blushed at the compliment. "So do you, sir."

Actually, Levi looked smoking hot in the blue, gold-trimmed dress jacket and white pants. Unlike Eren, he had rank badges decorating the right and left side of his jacket's breast. He'd never really had a good look at them before.

"Eh-eh," warned the captain when Eren started to lean in for a kiss. "Rules, kiddo."

"Right." Eren backed up, mentally kicking himself. He kept forgetting Erwin was at the keep. Levi was just so hard to resist. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Levi turned to face the full-length mirror, and he checked to be sure all of his badges were in place and even. He ran his hands over his jacket to smooth out any wrinkles, and he sighed. "Well, we have a little over twenty minutes before the carriage gets here. Hmph…I would rather just ride my horse, but Erwin thinks the coach would make a better appearance. I hate this shit."

Eren was distracted by the sight of Levi running his hands over his body, and he wondered if the captain even knew how sensual the simple action appeared. Eren wished they were _his_ hands doing that. "Have you been to these gatherings often?"

Levi shook his head. "Not by choice. I've been to a couple in the past, but it sounds like this one's going to be bigger than those were. Prepare for an evening of mindless gossip and stuck up, boring assholes, Eren."

Eren smiled a little. "They can't _all_ be that bad."

"Tch. Want a bet?" Levi finished his preening, and he slipped his dress shoes on. "Well, let's get out of my quarters before someone gets the wrong idea. Erwin's probably waiting in the great hall already."

* * *

Awkward. It was really, really awkward. Eren sat quietly across from the commander and the captain as the carriage rolled down the road. Levi sat with his arms crossed over his chest, looking out the window with his usual bored expression. Erwin stared straight at Eren. The teenager fidgeted under that bright blue gaze, wondering if the commander was waiting for him to say something.

~But I don't know what to talk about, and the captain isn't any help. What does Erwin want? Why is he looking at me like that? Is it…because he knows I've been sleeping with Levi? Is he jealous?~

"Have you ever been to a large, formal gathering, Eren?"

The question snapped Eren out of his thoughts, and he shook his head. "No, Commander. This will be my first time."

"I see." Erwin's piercing gaze finally left him, glancing sidelong at Levi. "Well, just keep to the small talk like the weather. Leave any questions concerning our squad's status or business to the captain and myself."

"Yes sir." That was almost exactly what Levi had instructed him to do.

"And Levi," said Erwin, "Refrain from calling these people 'pigs' this evening. We are their guests and we must show a measure of respect and good manners."

"Whatever you say, sir," mumbled Levi.

"I haven't forgotten the last social occasion we attended," Erwin went on dryly. "You very nearly got us escorted out, by the end of the night."

"That woman was trying to get down my pants," argued the captain. "What the hell was I supposed to do, let her feel me up in the hallway? I'm a soldier, not a male escort…or at least, most of the time."

Eren winced at the barb, and he looked uncomfortably at the commander as Erwin's expression hardened a bit. The commander said nothing in response to Levi's accusation of basically treating him like a whore. The silence between the three of them grew deafening.

* * *

"What does it feel like when you use your titan form, young man?" questioned a portly man later on, after they arrived at the large estate and began to mingle.

Eren looked around for Levi, wondering if questions of his abilities were permissible to answer. The captain was standing at Erwin's side several feet away, supporting his injured leg on the walking cane he carried. Erwin was engaged in a conversation with another merchant and his wife. Eren would get no help from that quarter.

Deciding to try and be polite, Eren risked answering the question as best he could. "There's a strange sort of tugging sensation inside when I shift, sir. It isn't painful, but it took some getting used to."

"I see. And do you have a girlfriend?"

Eren blushed, his gaze flicking again to Captain Levi. "No sir. People think my childhood friend and I are together, but we're just friends."

"Hmm, I imagine it's difficult to catch a young lady's interest, with your condition."

Eren found that question rude, and he struggled not to tell the man that he probably got laid more in a week than a fatass like him did in a year. He swallowed his anger and he forced a smile. "I really don't have time for girls right now, sir."

_~All my spare time goes into making a sexy captain moan.~_

"Of course. I imagine with your training schedule, you wouldn't have the time even if it weren't for your…condition."

Eren gritted his teeth, and he tried to think of a response to that. Thankfully, Levi noticed that he was getting cornered and he came to his rescue. "Eren, you should eat something. The buffet has an impressive spread, and you need to keep your strength up." He gave a disinterested nod to the merchant. "Excuse us."

Eren gratefully followed his captain away from the obnoxious man. "Thank you, sir."

A waiter carrying a tray of champagne glasses approached before Levi could respond. "Champagne, sirs?"

Eren looked at the bubbly beverages uncertainly. Technically he was probably too young to drink, but in the military, some rules of age got waved.

"Go ahead, Eren," invited Levi with a nod at the drinks. He took a glass for himself. "You could probably use it. I know _I_ can."

Eren shyly took a glass and he thanked the waiter. "I've never tasted champagne before," he said as he waiter went off to offer the drinks to more guests.

"Just make sure you sip it," cautioned Levi. "I don't need you falling down drunk or throwing up."

"Yes sir." Eren gingerly sipped at the drink, feeling it bubble against his tongue. It kind of tickled. He decided the flavor wasn't bad. It was sweet, with a fruity aftertaste. Beside him, Levi sipped his as well. "Um, Captain…I think the commander wants you."

Levi looked across the room at Erwin, who appeared to be cornered himself. The captain smirked slightly at Erwin's meaningful glance their way, and he shrugged. "He's the one that wanted to come to this thing so bad. Let him suffer for a while."

Eren covered his mouth and he coughed to hide his amusement. "Won't you get in trouble for ignoring him, sir?"

"I get in trouble all the time." Levi didn't seem worried. "I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what he wants."

 _~It's obvious that he wants you back by his side,~_ thought Eren, _~but I'm glad you're staying by me. I feel like I'd be getting in the way if I walked over there with you, and people are too intimidated by you to come and talk to me while you're near me.~_

Yes, the captain made a fairly effective deterrent to nosey aristocrats.

* * *

Erwin approached Eren a couple of hours later when he saw the boy go out on the balcony. Levi was using the restroom, so it was the perfect opportunity to speak with Jaeger alone. "How are you enjoying the evening, Eren? This all must be very different for you."

Eren jumped a little, and he turned around to regard the commander with a faintly sloppy salute. "It is, sir. I'm having fun, though."

Erwin smirked at the obvious fib, but he didn't call attention to it. "Getting a bit of fresh air, are you? What did you think of the champagne?"

"Yeah, I just needed to clear my head a little. The champagne was nice, but I could only drink half a glass. I'm feeling a little tipsy."

"Then you're wiser than most, when it comes to cutting yourself off," observed the commander dryly. "I don't know if you saw that man nearly pitch face-first into the buffet table a few moments ago. I believe he'll be in for a lecture from his wife when they go home."

Eren smiled. "No, I didn't see that. It sounds like it was funny, though."

"Well, it isn't polite to laugh at someone's misfortune," Erwin pointed out, "but I was doing so on the inside, I admit."

Eren sighed. "I feel so out of place. I just don't want to embarrass you or the captain, tonight."

Erwin patted him on the shoulder. "Hang in there for another hour, Eren. The evening is nearly over, and when the guests start to leave we can retire to our guest rooms. Yours connects to ours, so if you should need anything, Levi and I will be readily available."

"Oh. That's…good."

Actually, it was awkward as fuck. If they got intimate tonight after retiring, Eren would probably hear the whole thing. He averted his gaze, afraid that the commander would see the flash of jealousy in his eyes if he kept looking at him. He could feel Erwin's gaze on him, and he got the sneaking suspicion that Erwin had arranged the sleeping situation deliberately, just to test him and remind him that his claim to the captain trumped Eren's.

"There you two are." Levi stepped out on the balcony with them. "The widow Trevor's gotten sloppy drunk. Stupid bitch started asking if any of my combat moves translated to moves in the bedroom. Classy."

Erwin chuckled. "It seems you're a hot commodity, Levi. What was your answer? I hope you weren't insulting."

"I told her it wasn't a topic I was willing to discuss," answered the captain. "I wanted to tell her I only sleep with people that have dicks, so she's not ever going to find out."

Eren choked, and he quickly turned around to muffle his laughter.

Erwin was less approving of his comment. "Thank God you had the sense not to say that."

Levi shrugged and Eren turned around to see him polish off the champagne he was holding. "A couple more glasses of this, and I might forget to hold back the next time someone asks me such a personal question. 'Nobles', my ass. There's nothing noble about any of these fuckers."

"Then pace yourself," suggested Erwin. "A loose tongue in this situation is highly inadvisable."

"You're the boss," muttered Levi. "Hey Eren…have you gotten cornered much since that first fatass?"

"A couple of times, yeah," answered the young man. "I got away from one by excusing myself to the restroom. The other was just a lady that wanted to gossip about…er…"

"Me?" guessed Levi, "or Erwin?"

"Both, actually." Eren gave the two men an uncomfortable smile. "She was asking if either of you were in a serious relationship, and if I thought you'd take a wife. I guess she has a daughter around twenty and she's hunting for a husband for her."

Levi's brow went up, and he shared an amused glance with the commander. "So she picks Survey Corps as her choice to do that? She evidently doesn't want her daughter to have a husband for very long."

Eren's face fell. "Please don't talk like that, sir."

"Why not? Our fatality count is higher than any other military branch. That's why Erwin never married that Marie woman. He didn't want to make her a widow."

"All right, that's enough," murmured Erwin with a frown. "Levi, I'm cutting you off completely. No more drinking for you tonight. You're getting too careless with your words."

"Whatever."

Erwin sighed, and he turned to Eren again. "Eren, I would appreciate it if you would not discuss what the captain just told you with any of your friends. I would prefer that my personal life remain personal."

"Y-yes sir, of course."

"Rather ironic that you were just complaining about people asking you personal questions, Levi," admonished the commander, "and then you turned around and blurted personal information about me to a cadet."

Levi shrugged, and Eren blinked when the captain hiccupped. It was adorable.

"What can I say?" Levi spread his hands. "These pigs are a bad influence."

Erwin sighed, but evidently he found Levi's little hiccup just as endearing as Eren did, because his lips relaxed into a smile.

* * *

Later that evening they retired for the night, each of them thankful that the gathering was over with. Levi inspected the room that he and Erwin were sleeping in, running his gloved fingers over surfaces to check for dust. "Not bad," he admitted grudgingly. "They must have a whole cleaning staff."

Erwin unbuttoned his jacket, his gaze steady on the smaller man. "I'm sure that they do. I wouldn't have accepted Duke Lemmington's offer to put us up for the night if I weren't certain it would be clean enough for you. It's convenient that Eren's room connects to ours. I trust that he can control himself enough not to shift in his sleep?"

"He hasn't done it before, so I don't see why not." Levi paused. "Wait, did you say his room _connects_ to ours?"

Erwin nodded at the doorway to the left. "Yes, through that door. Why?"

Levi gave him a wary look. "Were you planning to have sex?"

Erwin stepped closer to him, and he casually tossed his jacket over the rocking chair in the corner. He cupped Levi's face and he brushed his thumbs over his parted lips. "Do I really need to answer that, Levi? I always make plans to have sex with you, whenever I have the time to be with you for long enough. I haven't had you for weeks."

The captain looked around. "How thick are these walls?"

"I'm sure they're quite thick enough," reasoned Erwin. He caressed Levi's face for a moment, before stepping back and removing the dress shirt he'd worn beneath his jacket. "Eren knows we sleep together, Levi. Why are you so worried?"

"Because," answered the captain, struggling inwardly. "You've asked me not to flaunt Eren, but now you want to fuck me while he's right next door? He could hear it."

"Again, I remind you that the boy is aware of our relationship. I let you have him, Levi. Don't ask me to deprive myself of you for his sake." Erwin finished stripping his shirt off, and he tossed it over his discarded jacket. He went to the bed, sat down on it and patted the spot beside him expectantly.

Levi crossed his arms. "Maybe I'm not in the mood tonight."

"You're always in the mood," chuckled Erwin. "That's why I have to share you in the first place."

Levi narrowed his eyes at him, angered by the man's smug self-assurance. Never mind that it was the simple truth. "You're a real peace of work, do you know that? You organized this on purpose."

"Of course I did," replied Erwin calmly. "Should Eren inadvertently assume his titan form while we sleep, we can deal with it right away. The closer he is to us the better, wouldn't you say?"

"That isn't what I meant, you creep. You didn't just arrange it for safety reasons. I'm onto you. Eren could have stayed behind at the keep."

"Oh?" Erwin removed his belt and dropped it on the floor, and then he took his shoes and socks off. "But who would look after him? It's as you said to me today: Eren needs constant supervision."

"I don't know…Hange could have done it, I guess." Levi frowned in distaste at the thought, even as he spoke it.

"I rather doubt you would trust her to be in charge of Eren," stated the commander with amusement. "You're very protective of that boy, and you wouldn't risk her trying any experiments on him without your supervision."

Levi sighed, trying not to look at Erwin's powerful, rippling chest. The man knew him too damned well, and what was worse, he wasn't wrong. Levi _did_ want him, he _wouldn't_ have entrusted Hange with watching over Eren, and he _was_ protective of the shifting bastard.

"Levi, come here. I'll only say it once."

Levi compressed his lips. He wanted to refuse, but his desire for this sexy, arrogant son of a bitch and his conditioning to obey him won out. "Yes sir, you asshole."

* * *

Eren tossed and turned in his bed as he began to detect the subtle noises that were coming from the other side of the wall. It started out soft at first; gentle creaking and low, masculine murmurs. In a while, the bump of a headboard against the wall joined the creaking, and he heard Levi's muffled groan.

"Shit," he whispered, swallowing a sick feeling of jealousy. He could picture it easily…picture Levi making that face he always made when he was in pleasure. He could picture Erwin gazing down at him with satisfaction as he took him.

"Don't think about it," muttered Eren to himself. "Just don't think about it!"

* * *

"Levi," grunted Erwin, admiring the captain's flushed face as he thrust over him. Levi was biting his lip, holding back his cries. "Is your leg hurting you? Do we need to try a different position?"

Levi shook his head, panting softly. His uninjured leg was propped over Erwin's shoulder, and the other was parted wide and bent. "N-no. My leg is…fine. Ha…"

Erwin smiled, and he drove into him harder. He understood why the smaller man was biting his lip like that, but he wasn't going to call attention to it. "Don't censor yourself, Levi. I want to hear your voice. We're far down the hallway from any other guests or our hosts."

"Nnnnnh…ah…" Levi clutched at the bigger man's broad shoulders, his brow furrowed with concentration as Erwin pumped his hips at the angle that felt best for him.

Erwin lowered his mouth to Levi's, and he ran his tongue coaxingly over his tightly sealed lips. "Let go, Levi. Let it out."

Levi shook his head, his dark bangs falling over one eye as he turned it to the side. Annoyed that he would hold himself back from him this way for the sake of being considerate of Eren Jaeger, Erwin began to take him with bruising force. Levi couldn't hold back his exclamations as the bed banged hard against the wall with Erwin's powerful thrusts.

"Oh god," moaned Levi shakenly. He lifted his head off the pillow to bite Erwin's shoulder, his cries coming out through his teeth no matter how he tried to censor them.

"Good, Levi," husked Erwin, breath catching with pleasure. "That's exactly…what I want…from you. Unh!"

* * *

It sounded like the commander was really going to town on Levi. Eren stuffed his pillow over his head to try and block out the sounds of his captain's moans and Erwin's grunts of pleasure. It wasn't enough. He half expected their bed to break through the wall, the way Erwin was going at it. Eren started gritting his teeth, and the urge to bust in there and yell at Commander Erwin to get his hands off of him was almost overpowering. It wasn't just that they were having sex; it sounded like he was getting rough enough with the captain to hurt him.

"He's got an injured leg, you bastard," sniffed Eren, his tears of jealousy and anxiety finally spilling over. "Go easy on him!"

Eren would never get that rough with Levi while he was still in recovery. It just didn't sit right with him.

"Ha…ha…nnuuuahhh," Levi's tortured cry reached Eren's ears and the young man yanked his covers down, got out of bed and started pacing the room with his hands covering his ears.

"Stop it," Eren begged in a tense voice. "You…you're hurting him!"

It kept going on and on, and Eren worried that Levi might have to be carried, come morning.

* * *

Erwin's excitement grew as he fucked his subordinate, knowing his competition was right on the other side of the wall. He hoped Jaeger got a good earful. He looked down at Levi as he finally slammed into him one last time and came inside of him. So caught up in his own pleasure, it took Eren a moment to realize that Levi had softened…and he never came.

Gasping for breath, the commander braced his weight on his elbows and he gazed down at Levi with a frown of dawning comprehension.

_~Those…weren't cries of pleasure? Is that a tear in the corner of his eye?~_

"Levi…" He wiped away the tear, hardly believing what he was seeing.

"So," panted Levi, "you done with me yet, or what?"

Horrified, Erwin eased gently out of him and he saw him wince. "Yes, I…Levi, I'm…"

As soon as he was off of him, Levi sat up. The captain rolled out of bed and staggered to his feet as Erwin sat there dumbfounded. The blond saw a smear of red between the smaller man's buttocks, and the damage he'd done to him became abundantly clear.

"I'm having a bath," informed Levi tonelessly. "Goodnight, Erwin."

The commander stared off into space with dismay, flinching when the connecting bathroom door slammed after Levi went through it. "Dear God, what have I done?" Erwin whispered to himself.

* * *

Eren watched his captain with concern as they climbed into the carriage the next day. Erwin woke him up at dawn and informed him that he and Levi were to return to headquarters without him. There was a cold sort of tension between the commander and the captain that was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

"Can I help you, sir?" offered Eren as Levi struggled to get into the coach.

Levi tried again, and he grunted in pain once he made it up the step and into the coach. "I've got it handled. Let's get the hell out of here."

Eren cast a glance over his shoulder at Erwin, who stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the front doors of the great estate. He couldn't help but glare at the man accusingly for a moment, despite how disrespectful it was of him to do so.

"Eren, come on. I want to get home."

"Coming, Captain."

Eren climbed in and he sat down across from him—though he really wanted to sit beside him and put a supportive arm around him. Levi appeared exhausted, and he crossed his legs and leaned to the right to avoid sitting flat on his bottom. The footman closed the door, and the driver snapped the reins. Levi grimaced with discomfort as they started moving and the carriage bumped and rocked a little. He glanced out the window at their commander, and then he drew the curtains closed with a sigh and leaned back, shutting his eyes.

"Sir," began Eren helplessly.

Levi cracked one eye open to peer at him. "What is it?"

Eren squirmed, unsure of how to say what was on his mind but needing to say it, nonetheless. "I heard everything last night," he finally blurted.

Levi turned his head to the side and he stared at the closed curtain on the window. "Well, we got pretty loud. Sorry about that, kid. I didn't want to throw it in your face."

"It isn't that," assured Eren softly. He looked down at the floor. "Well, not really. It's just…he hurt you, didn't he?"

Levi turned his head to regard him quietly for a moment. He hesitated, and then he spoke in a tired voice. "Sometimes Erwin and I get rough. It's nothing to worry about."

"I can't help it," insisted Eren, looking at the captain with his heart in his eyes. "He shouldn't get _that_ rough with you. I wanted to break down that door and—"

"Charge to my rescue like a knight on a white horse?" interrupted Levi with a humorless smirk. "I'm not a damsel in distress, Eren. I could have stopped him at any moment, if I wanted to."

"But you wouldn't have," reasoned the shifter. His vision blurred with tears of anger. "You're completely loyal and obedient to him. It isn't fair to you."

"Don't start crying on my account, you shitty brat," warned Levi gruffly. His tone lacked its usual bite, though. "I can handle myself. I don't even want you thinking of last night, all right?"

Eren wiped his eyes. "How am I not supposed to think of it? You can barely even sit!"

Levi sighed, and he stared at Eren until the teenager thought he might decide to kick him with his uninjured leg. Instead, Levi patted the seat he was on. "Come here, brat."

Eren hastened to his side, and the captain didn't protest his embrace. Levi laid his head on Eren's shoulder and he spoke in a low, calm voice to him. "Yes, he hurt me. He didn't do it intentionally. I think he's just as jealous of you as you are of him. He's fucking spoiled, you know. He's used to having me all to himself."

"So he got that rough with you to make a point to me," guessed Eren, sniffing again. "He wanted to be sure I knew who you belonged to."

"Maybe." Levi placed a hand on Eren's knee. "Or maybe he wanted to remind _me_ of that fact. Doesn't matter. I'll be fine with a good soak and a little rest."

"If he ever does that to you again," promised Eren fiercely, "I'll _kill_ him!"

Levi took his head off the boy's shoulder, and he gripped Eren's jaw roughly and forced him to look at him. "Do not _ever_ make a threat like that against your commander, Jaeger. You can be pissed off at him. Hate him if you have to, but _never_ threaten to kill him in my presence. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir." Eren swallowed. "I just can't stand the thought of you enduring that again."

Levi sighed, and he released Eren's jaw. "Idiot." There was a hint of fondness in his tone.

"Captain Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"What if Erwin threatened to kill me?" Eren knew he shouldn't be asking such a question, but he needed to know. "I mean, not because I've lost control or anything, but because he wants me out of the way?"

Levi tilted his head to the side. "Erwin wouldn't be stupid enough to threaten to kill you in front of me."

"Meaning I'm stupid," sighed Eren.

"Heh. You're also young," Levi pointed out, "and you're full of rage. I'll let this one slide, Eren. Just don't do it again."

"I won't, Captain."

~At least not aloud. I meant it though; if the commander hurts you like that again, I'll kill the bastard.~

* * *

Back at his office in the capital, Erwin's thoughts were running in a similar direction to Eren's. Wracked with guilt for mistreating Levi that way, he couldn't concentrate on his paperwork. All he could see in his mind's eye was that single tear glistening on the captain's lashes, and the smear of blood between his buttocks. He'd made Levi hold still and let him examine him after the smaller man returned from his bath. It wasn't as bad as Erwin initially feared, but that was of no comfort to him.

He'd practically raped Levi.

Erwin knew that the captain wouldn't refuse him, even if Levi really wasn't in the mood. He'd taken advantage of his authority over him in the worst way possible, and all to satisfy the jealousy in his heart. He really was a cold-blooded monster like people said. Erwin bowed his head over his desk, and he scrubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Levi, I'm so sorry," he whispered. He could have returned to the keep with him if he wanted to. He had two more days before he would have had to go back to the capital. He couldn't face him any more, though. He didn't imagine Levi wanted to be around him, either.

Erwin had never hurt a lover that way before. Now he had that sin on top of the emotional damage he knew he'd done to him over time. "And here I am, feeling sorry for myself. I'm not the injured party, however."

He had to fix this, somehow. He retrieved a blank parchment and he started to write on it, but he stopped himself and he cursed. Cowardly. How terribly cowardly he must be, to even _consider_ going through with this through a letter. No, he had to face Levi again, and he had to take responsibility for his actions. Erwin's heart ached as he pondered it and imagined what it was going to be like to say what he needed to say.

Could he really go through with it? He didn't want to, but if his jealousy was great enough to cause Levi harm once, it was bound to happen again eventually.

* * *

Erwin didn't get the chance to go through with his decision. One thing after another kept happening, from the anti human suppression squad starting their war with the scouts to Bertolt and Reiner revealing that they were the colossal and armored titans. It seemed everyone wanted to kidnap Eren as well, and Levi was even more protective of the boy than ever, once they rescued him from his fellow shifters. Additionally, Erwin lost his arm in the struggle to get Eren back. He couldn't bring himself to act on the decision he'd made, because Levi was so diligent in caring for him while he was hospitalized that he just couldn't go through with it. The captain was truly upset over the loss of Erwin's arm, and he stayed by his side as often as he could until the commander got released from the hospital.

Then of course Erwin got arrested and charged with treason when the Survey Corps began a coup against the monarchy. He'd come very close to being hanged before the execution was halted and he was released from custody. There was no rest after that, though. They had the largest titan on record to take down before it could damage the walls and start another invasion. They'd had to make use of Eren's titan form and a ton of explosives to accomplish that.

It was later that Erwin finally steeled himself to do what he'd decided to do weeks ago. He watched as Levi knelt down beside Eren, who was bleeding heavily from his nose after training his hardening ability. The way Levi looked at him as he offered the boy his handkerchief was what hardened Erwin's resolve.

_~You deserve better than me, Levi.~_

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Levi asked as he and Erwin walked the grounds of the keep together. It was just after Historia ascended to the throne and the members of the Merchant Guild were imprisoned for their crimes.

Erwin put his remaining hand in the pocket of the long jacket he wore, and he breathed in the smell of autumn leaves. "It's a nice day today, isn't it?"

Levi shrugged. "Not bad. Quit being ambiguous. What was this walk together really about?"

Erwin sighed. "I'm trying, Levi. This isn't easy for me."

The captain came to a halt, and he grabbed Erwin by the arm to spin him to face him. His pale gray eyes searched the commander's, and he had a terrible feeling in his gut that he knew what was coming. "Oi, you look like you've lost your best friend."

Erwin lowered his eyes. "I have."

"You mean Mike?" Levi said, relaxing. "You've never really vented about that. I've got an ear for you, if you need it."

"I wasn't speaking of Mike, though I do miss him." Erwin met the smaller man's eyes again. "I was talking about you."

"But I'm right here, idiot. I haven't gone anywhere." Levi tried to keep his tone light, but he felt like he was watching Erwin get snatched up by the titan all over again. "Don't be so serious."

"I have to be, if I'm going to do this. A good hawker knows when it's time to set the bird free, Levi."

"What in the hell are you…oh." Levi realized what he was getting at with that euphemism, and he shook his head slowly. "Erwin, don't."

The tall blond took a slow breath and let it out. He took his hand out of his pocket and he caressed Levi's face with it. "I've made you miserable, and for that, I'm truly sorry. I don't want to keep doing that to you, Levi."

"I'm…not miserable," denied the captain.

Erwin smiled gently at him. "Aren't you? You've been going along with this arrangement for all this time, but I know it isn't what you wanted from me. Up until Eren Jaeger, you only shared your body with me…while I kept several lovers. Now you flinch at times when I touch you, and I'm sure I have that night we spent in the capital to thank for that."

"I'll get over it," insisted Levi.

Erwin shook his head. "It shouldn't be on you to 'get over it'. It should be on me to make amends. Levi, I'm setting you free of the cage I've put you in. I'm setting you free of me."

Levi stared at him, and his mask began to slip. "Maybe I don't want to be free, chief."

"I think a part of you does. I see the way you look at him, you know. You once looked at me that way, Levi. Eren Jaeger loves you, and whether you admit it or not, I believe it's reciprocated. I'm no longer going to stand in your way. Your years of service and loyalty to me deserve a reward, so as of today, our arrangement meets its end. I still expect your loyalty as a soldier, but I can no longer ask you to share your body with me."

Levi blinked up at the sky, trying to calm his emotions. "You…you son of a bitch. I should kick your ass for doing this to me."

"You would be well within your rights," murmured Erwin, "but if you need to do it, then do it for what I put you through in our time as lovers. It was unforgivable…especially the last time we had sex together."

Levi couldn't disagree with that. Combined with his injured leg, that encounter had him hobbling even worse for several days. Now both his leg and his ass were recovered, but the ordeal in that manor haunted Levi ever since. He didn't realize he'd been flinching when Erwin touched him after that, though.

"Erwin, I'm begging you not to do this," Levi said sincerely.

"I have to, for your sake. It could happen again, Levi, and I could never live with myself if it did. You should be with someone that not only cherishes you, but treats you like it as well. I've never managed to do that, and if I don't end this now, you're going to come to despise me. I don't want that."

Levi bit his lip, and he finally nodded. He'd seen this coming for a while now, but for some reason he'd never expected for Erwin to be the one to walk away unless he simply tired of him. He'd always presumed the man was too selfish for that. Levi reached up and he placed his hand over the commander's larger one, still caressing his face.

"So we're really finished?"

Erwin lowered his gaze and nodded. "Yes. From now on, we're just comrades in arms. I wish I could be who you need me to be, but that isn't possible."

Levi swallowed and nodded again. He'd resisted more because he was _used_ to Erwin and of course, because he was still loyal to him. He did love him still, but it was a different kind of love from what it had once been. He hesitantly put his arms around the taller man for one last embrace.

"This sucks," muttered Levi against Erwin's chest as the commander's arm went around him in return. The cool breeze stirred his hair and his cloak, and he wished he could rid himself of the lump in his throat.

"Yes," agreed Erwin softly. "Yes it does, but I truly feel it's for the best."

Levi closed his eyes, knowing Erwin was right. Well, at least now Eren didn't have to worry about a repeat of that night at the social gathering ever happening again.

* * *

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a heavy lemon scene and Manga spoilers.

Levi seemed distracted to Eren. For now, things had settled down a bit and they were preparing to go on a very important expedition to Shiganshina…a mission to take back Wall Maria and to hopefully get into the basement of Eren's former home, if it wasn't utterly collapsed. They had a week to rest and relax before they were to ride out. Levi's thoughts seemed far away, and when Eren found him staring off into space while sweeping the same spot over and over again, he knew that something was wrong.

He hesitated to approach the man. They hadn't been intimate with each other since before that awful night in the capital. Eren never tried to initiate anything, because he knew Levi's last experience with sex was rough on him. Wondering if he was reliving it lately or if something else was amiss, the young man stood uncertainly at the threshold of the sitting room, debating inwardly over whether he should try to talk to Levi or not.

"Captain?" Eren finally said, stepping into the room. He didn't get a response, so he tried again. "Captain Levi?"

The older man paused his sweeping, and he looked at Eren silently. He had his cleaning scarves on, one covering his hair but for the bangs, and the other covering his mouth and nose. Eren walked over to him, wondering how to ask him what was wrong. "Sir…you've been sweeping that same spot for a while now. I would almost think you were sleepwalking from day to day recently. I'm not the only one that's noticed it. Sasha just came and asked me if you've had a head injury or something."

The captain silently looked down at the now spotless section of floor he'd been mindlessly sweeping, and he leaned the broom against the wall. He tugged his mouth scarf down around his neck, and he searched Eren's eyes.

"How badly do you want me, Jaeger?"

Surprised by the question, Eren's eyes widened. "Uh…sir? Is that a loaded question?"

"No." Levi's gaze swept over him. "How would you feel if you could have me completely to yourself? If I were yours and yours alone?"

Eren's heart skipped a beat at the prospect. Had the commander finally gone too far and lost the captain's heart? "I would be ecstatic," he breathed truthfully. "It would make me incredibly happy, Levi. I don't understand where this question is coming from, though."

"I've been so distracted because I've had a lot on my mind," explained Levi softly, "not the least of which is what to do about you and I."

Levi began to pace, his limp completely gone at last. "You're still a kid and I'm still about old enough to be your father. That's just one reason why I've had to think so hard on this."

Levi almost seemed like he was talking more to himself than to Eren, and the young man respectfully stayed silent and listened. "Personally, I don't give a damn about the age difference. Other people might, though. Then there's your titan power and the responsibility I have to put a stop to you if you ever lose control—by whatever means necessary. Not only that, you're my subordinate. If people find out about us, there will be talk."

Levi looked at him with narrowed gray eyes, pensive. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Jaeger?"

Eren started to nod, then shook his head. "Yes and no. I'm not sure exactly."

The captain sighed. "What I'm telling you, brat, is that even if you and I become exclusive lovers, we're still going to have to be discreet. We can't be open about it, at least for a couple of years. There aren't any age of consent laws for the sexually mature, but people would still frown upon a thirty-year old captain taking his fifteen-year old cadet as his lover. The balance of power is in my favor, and someone might believe I used my authority over you to get down your pants."

Hope grew in Eren's heart. "Captain Levi, are you saying you would be willing to give it a try with me if things ever stop working out between you and the commander?"

Levi stopped pacing and he met Eren's eyes again. "Things have already stopped working out for us. We finalized it four days ago. Erwin's chosen to let me go, and I didn't really fight it."

Eren's jaw dropped. "Wh-what? Really? You two are over with?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, we're over and done with. He's still my commander and I still serve under him, but the sexual part is finished."

Eren had to take a moment to absorb that. Shyly and hesitantly, he offered his condolences. "I'm sorry."

"Pfft, no you're not. Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, sir," protested Eren sincerely. "I really am sorry things didn't work out for you. I know how devoted you were to him, even when he didn't return the favor to you. I always envied the commander for that, and with all due respect, I think he's crazy for putting you aside."

"Well, crazy or not, that's where we're at now." Levi's expression softened a little. "Now all that's left is to decide where you and I are at, Eren. I've been looking at it from every possible angle, weighing the pros and cons. The biggest problem is hiding our relationship from others. Could you live with that, at least until you're seventeen—assuming we both live that long?"

Eren nodded almost convulsively. "I can live with that, Captain. It's a lot easier than sharing you."

"Hmm." Levi lowered his eyes in thought. "It's really no different from what we've been doing so far, save for the absence of Erwin in the picture and the rules concerning him. You're pretty good about keeping your head and avoiding confusing our personal relationship with our working one."

Eren stepped closer to him, and he dared to put his hands on Levi's shoulders. "I would do anything you ask me too, Levi. I just want to be with you. If you need some space for a little while to get over Erwin, I'll give it to you."

"Truthfully, I think I'm already as over him as I'm ever going to get," sighed the captain. "It was a surprisingly easy transition to make. I clung to our relationship because it's all I've known for the past four years, but in my heart I knew it was in its death throes."

Levi pinched Eren's chin lightly. "Of course, it makes it easier that I've got you."

Eren smiled, and he slid his hands down Levi's shoulders and arms to take the smaller man's hands in his and squeeze them. "I've been so worried about you. I wasn't expecting this. I thought…well, I thought maybe you were so distracted because the commander hurt you again."

Levi shook his head. "No. He and I haven't been together since that night. I think that was the cut that finally severed everything between us too."

Eren sighed. What a way for things to end between lovers. "Can I just ask one more thing about that, sir?"

"If you must."

Eren met his gaze with a little frown. "Why was he that rough with you, anyway? Did he confirm his reason?"

"Jealousy," answered Levi. "He didn't like it that I was trying to stay quiet so you wouldn't hear us, I guess. He just got carried away trying to make me vocalize more."

"I see." But Eren _didn't_ see, because he thought that was a stupid reason to slam a lover so hard they could barely walk or sit the next day. "So we were both right. He was doing it remind both of us of his claim on you."

"Seems that way," agreed Levi. "But what's done is done. I'm moving on and so is he."

"So…does this mean we're in a committed relationship now?" Eren smiled giddily at him.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Levi started to say something else, but Eren pulled him into his embrace, held him tight and kissed him silly.

* * *

It hurt to see Levi with Jaeger. Erwin returned to headquarters the day after Levi informed the teenager of their break up and took him as his full time lover. The captain informed him of this fact as soon as Erwin went to his office to hand over some paperwork for the Brass. It didn't really surprise Erwin to hear that Levi turned to Eren shortly after they ended things with each other. After all, Jaeger was part of the reason Erwin had decided it had to stop. He'd wanted Levi to be with someone that would treat him as he deserved to be treated, and Eren was the most logical choice.

Still, each time he saw the two of them put their heads close together at dinner when speaking to each other, he felt like he might turn green all over with envy. They weren't rubbing his nose in it, to their credit. Levi and Eren never touched each other intimately in public. In fact, they barely touched at all. On the surface, Levi treated the boy like any other soldier under his command, but Erwin knew the captain better than anyone. He saw the occasional, barely noticeable way Levi's mouth would curve when Eren said something he found amusing. He saw the way the captain's eyes followed the boy subtly as Eren went to clean up his dishes. He heard the minute difference in Levi's tone when he spoke to Eren, gaining a hint of sensual resonance. Levi was very good at flirting in code, and Erwin should know.

Eren's returning affection could easily be mistaken for hero worship, for those who didn't know better. So far his friends didn't seem to have noticed the change in his and Levi's relationship status, and neither did anyone else—except perhaps for Hange. Erwin caught her smiling at Eren and Levi a couple of times during dinner, like a matchmaker approving of the pairing. The commander wondered just how much she knew of the situation.

After eating a meal he wasn't really hungry for, Erwin requested a brief meeting with Levi in the captain's office. With a nod of agreement, Levi finished drinking his tea and he walked with the taller man out of the mess hall, down the corridor and up the stairs. Levi unlocked his office and he stepped aside for Erwin to go in first, before joining him.

"How are preparations for the expedition coming along here?" asked Erwin once the door was shut behind them, getting straight to the point.

"Not bad," answered Levi. "Everyone's fired up about it, and Eren feels confident about using his hardening ability to seal up the wall."

"Good," approved Erwin, trying to ignore the stab of jealousy at the mention of Eren's name. He couldn't expect Levi to never speak it, after all. Jaeger was a member of his squad and their best hope. It wasn't the boy's fault that things didn't work out between them.

Thoughts of their personal situation made Erwin's tongue loosen. "And how are you, Levi? Is your leg fully healed? Are you in good spirits?"

Levi nodded, lowering his gaze. "Yes to both, save one thing. There's nothing to be done about that, though."

Erwin knew he was talking about the demise of their relationship. "No, I don't imagine there is. Not to worry; I'm only staying here overnight, and I'll return to the capital in the morning. Bring or send me that paperwork as soon as you finish it, please. Whichever is more convenient for you."

"Of course." Levi went to the door and he opened it. "After you, Commander."

* * *

Eren ducked down the corridor and out of sight quickly as the door to Levi's office opened. He knew he shouldn't be trying to spy on his lover and the commander, but a part of him didn't trust Erwin to keep his hand to himself. They were only in there for a few minutes…certainly not long enough for anything to have happened. He pressed his back against the wall around the corner and he listened as the two men's footsteps retreated, echoing off the walls.

"I want everything tight and in order by Monday," Erwin said. "The platoon needs to be up on the wall and ready to go by sunset."

"Yes sir," answered Levi. "I'll see to it."

They sounded professional, just two military men discussing mission plans. That comforted Eren somewhat. Maybe he could stop worrying that Erwin might try to rekindle their romance.

* * *

On the night before they were to set out for Shiganshina, Eren got into a fight with Jean in the mess hall. To treat the soldiers prepared to risk their lives on this mission, the senior officers arranged for them to have roast for dinner—an uncommon treat, as meat was expensive and difficult to obtain, these days. It was the hope that the mission would be a success, the titans would be cleared out of the district and people could move in to the reclaimed land and have more room to raise livestock. First, however, the Survey Corps had to seal that hole in the wall and survive through it.

Tensions were high and Sasha went immediately berserk when she saw that they were going to have meat for dinner. It was so bad that she bit Jean, and they had to tie her up once they pulled her off of him. Then while they were eating, Jean made a remark about Eren and he called him a "suicidal bastard", which prompted Eren to get in his face. Levi came in to find the two of them beating the shit out of each other while everyone else looked on. Angered by their behavior, he kicked both of them hard enough to incapacitate them and he told them to settle down.

He stormed out of the mess hall, leaving his lover and Jean to recover from his measure of discipline. The recovery operation was tomorrow. He couldn't have his soldiers acting like idiots and fighting with each other.

"So much for the idea of treating them to a roast beef dinner," he muttered to himself. He stepped outside with a sigh, and he leaned against the wall in the shadows. A short while later, Eren came out of the building, supported by Armin and Mikasa. The three friends traipsed off together, and Levi stealthily followed them just to check on Eren and be sure he hadn't overdone it when he'd kicked him.

"Ow," complained Eren in a strained voice. "Damn, the captain still kicks as hard as ever. If I could kick like that I'd have had Jean down in seconds."

Levi concealed himself close by, and he listened to their conversation. Eren complained that people didn't seem to give a shit anymore if he got hurt, just because his titan ability allowed him to heal so fast. Armin started talking about the outside world and seeing the ocean. Levi listened to them discussing all of the things the wide world had to offer beyond the walls, and he had trouble following some of it.

~Flaming water? Frozen lands? Fields of sand? What the hell are these kids talking about? Must be something out of Arlert's books.~

They talked about seeing these wonders for a while, before Armin yawned and declared that they should probably head to the barracks to get some sleep. Mikasa agreed, and Levi decided it was the perfect time to draw Eren away. He stepped out from behind the wall and he called to the shifter, startling him and Armin so badly that they both jumped.

"Uh, Captain, how long were you there?" Eren questioned.

"Not long," answered Levi evasively. "Come with me, Jaeger."

The teenager exchanged looks with his two friends. "Go on, guys. I guess I'm still in trouble."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Levi in a way that said she would make him pay if he kicked Eren again. Levi ignored it. "Go to bed," he ordered her and Armin. "I'll leave him in one piece."

Armin gave Eren a worried look, but he didn't argue. "Yes sir. Come on, Mikasa."

The two of them left for the barracks they were staying in while away from the keep, and Levi turned to regard his suddenly nervous lover. "Relax. I'm not going to hit you again."

Eren appeared visibly relieved. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Walk with me," said Levi.

Eren did as he commanded, and Levi steadily led him away from the military headquarters they were staying in. "I didn't like my quarters in there," informed Levi softly, "so I booked a room at the inn a couple of blocks away."

Actually, the private quarters they assigned him were fine…but it would have been hard to sneak Eren in and out of them without someone spotting him and getting suspicious. This way Levi could conduct his plans without being interrupted or the need to sneak about like a thief.

"Oh, so we're going to this inn now?" Eren seemed both excited and a little nervous.

Levi nodded, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "That's the plan. Any objections to spending the night and most of tomorrow there with me? That is, unless you're resentful of the way I broke up your little brawl with Kirstein."

"None at all, and I'm not resentful." Eren was quite used to Levi's sometimes painful methods of keeping him in line, by now. "Even if I can just hold you, it would be great."

Levi glanced sidelong at him. How long had it been since they'd fucked? It had to be longer than a month, by now. Aside from a few stolen kisses and the occasional grope, they'd had no time and no opportunities to be intimate. He knew Eren didn't want to approach him until Levi gave him the signal that he was ready, and he appreciated his consideration. Levi was more than ready, though. In fact, he was frustrated because he'd been so damned busy he never had the chance to inform Eren that he was fine now and he desired sex with him.

"We aren't going to be holding each other," informed the captain softly.

"Oh?" Eren appeared dismayed. "Well, I won't even push for that, if you aren't ready for it."

Levi huffed, and he leaned in closer to speak in a whisper. "What I mean, Eren, is that we're going to be too busy fucking to do much holding. I'm not so traumatized by one rough night with Erwin that I'm going to go celibate."

Eren blushed. "Oh. That's…a relief to hear."

"We have a long, dangerous mission to embark on tomorrow," Levi went on, still speaking in a whisper. "A lot of us won't make it back alive, and that may include you or I…or both of us. If this could be our last hours together, I want to make them good ones."

"I would like that," Eren whispered back. "Levi, do you remember the request I made when you asked if there was anything I'd like to do to you but were afraid to ask?"

"You mean the 'making love' thing? Yes, I remember."

Eren blushingly nodded. "I would really like to do that with you tonight, Captain."

Levi shrugged. Lovemaking, fucking…it was all the same thing, right? "What the hell. Sure."

Eren was so blatantly pleased that his eyes lit up like emeralds.

* * *

"Levi," murmured Eren with a sigh as soon as they locked the door to his inn room behind them and embraced. "I haven't been able to stop thinking of you."

"Tone it down," warned the captain softly, but his tone lacked conviction. He was already hard, and so was Eren. In fact, he'd barely managed to get through the lobby and up the stairs before his crotch started rising to attention. Those expressive eyes, that sensitive mouth and the sweet nothings that constantly seemed to pour from it…Jaeger had a way of softening Levi's gruff mannerisms, just by being so loveable.

"Sorry." Eren stroked Levi's back, and he started walking him backwards towards the bed. "This is a nice room."

"That was random." Levi tilted his head back and parted his lips when Eren's mouth descended to his. "Mmm."

He put his arms around the boy's neck to draw him down further, and he sucked on Eren's tongue when it slipped into his mouth. Levi gasped a little with surprise when Eren lifted him into his arms and carried him the rest of the way to the bed. Levi was used to being handled this way by Erwin's towering ass, but not Eren. Usually the young shifter was too respectful to fling him about.

"Shoes," protested Levi when Eren lowered him onto the bed and started to lay down on top of him. "Let me get my shoes and socks off first, brat."

"Oh, right. I'll do that for you."

Eren straightened up and he caught hold of Levi's left calf first, lifting it up. Thankfully neither of them were in uniform tonight, so there were no ODM harness straps to bother with. Levi was wearing a black sweater and pants with work boots, and Eren was wearing his lace-top shirt with a light jacket over it and black pants. Getting undressed was going to be a lot easier this time than it had been the last. Levi allowed the younger man to loosen and pull off his shoes, followed by his socks. Eren thoughtfully balled up the socks and put them inside the shoes before depositing them on the floor.

"What are you hesitating for?" Levi demanded when Eren stopped and just stared him up and down. The captain threaded his fingers behind his head. "I'm waiting, Eren."

"I know. I just wanted to look at you for a minute." Those arresting eyes kept caressing Levi's form, and Eren's hands massaged his right foot, then his left. "I want to kiss you all over, Captain."

"As long as you fuck me at some point—"

"Make love," corrected Eren with a smile.

"Tch, whatever. As long as it ends with your cock inside of me, do what you will."

"Could you…maybe speak a little more romantically, Levi?" requested Eren modestly. "It throws me off when you talk smut like that."

Levi sighed. What a nuisance…but he'd made Eren a promise. "How do I do that? Don't expect me to rip my shirt open and make some dramatic declaration about the moon in your eyes or something."

Eren laughed softly and shook his head. He stopped massaging Levi's feet to slide his hands up his legs. "No, you don't have to spout poetry, sir. Just…try not to use such crude language. I want this night to be special."

"Fine. I'll try to censor it out, but I've got to warn you that once you put it in and start on me, there's probably going to be some expletives." Levi gently rubbed the ball of his left foot against the bulge in Eren's pants, massaging it. "Feels too good for me to totally curb my language, Jaeger."

Eren visibly swallowed, and he bit his lip. "Th-the way you're looking at me right now…so sexy."

"Take your shoes and socks off, and come here," ordered Levi, crooking a finger. He kept one arm behind his head in a relaxed pose, and he bent his left leg. "I'd like to get out of these clothes as soon as possible."

Eren didn't need to be told twice. He immediately removed his jacket and dropped it to the floor, before taking off his shoes and socks. He stretched out on the bed beside Levi and he started kissing him, running his hands over the older man's chest. He slipped them beneath Levi's sweater to caress his skin, and Levi hummed in pleasure when Eren located his nipples and fondled them. The young man's tongue glided against his as Eren wedged a thigh between Levi's and rolled him onto his back.

Excited by the move, Levi tugged Eren's shirt out of his pants and he started lifting it. "Raise your arms," he ordered breathlessly. "I want this off of you."

Eren sat up and obeyed, and Levi sat up with him to pull the taller man's shirt up over his head. Their lips met again, and Eren started pulling Levi's sweater up. The captain raised his arms so that Eren could return the favor, and both garments ended up on the floor. Now bare-chested, Levi fell back against the pillows with Eren's weight pinning him down. He made a low sound of desire at the feel of Jaeger's hard package pressing against his, and he parted his thighs to let Eren's hips settle between them.

"Hey, where are you going," Levi complained when Eren broke the kiss again and scooted down on the bed. He got his answer when the young man started kissing his chest, his lips feathering over the sensitive skin in a way that almost tickled. Intrigued, Levi stroked Eren's mussed brown hair and he watched him. A flush suffused his cheeks and he gasped a little when Eren's lips closed around his right nipple, giving it a gentle tug. The boy's tongue flicked against the bud as it hardened, and Levi closed his eyes in delight.

"Eren," he murmured when his lover began fondling the other nipple with his fingertips. The tingling spread through him to his groin, and Levi rubbed against Eren's stomach wantonly, needing the friction.

"Levi," sighed Eren in response, his breath warm against his skin.

He popped the button on Levi's pants, and he tugged the zipper down. Evidently he wasn't kidding about wanting to kiss him all over. Once he stripped the captain of his pants and underwear, he kissed his way back up his body from foot to groin—but the teasing little bastard didn't touch the most sensitive area. Levi stirred restlessly on the bed, prepared to grab Jaeger by the ears and try to force his mouth from his left hip to his flushed and swollen arousal. He tempered himself with a grunt, calling on his discipline not to spoil the moment.

Eren had requested this. He'd earned it. As frustrating as it was for Levi to feel those soft lips teasingly pressing and brushing against him everywhere except between his legs, he was a man of his word. He murmured the shifter's name again as Eren's kisses made it to his inner thighs, and he parted them to give him better access.

"You're driving me insane, Jaeger," Levi informed him in a breathy, husky voice.

"Please just be patient for a little while longer, sir," begged Eren. He made it back up the older man's reclined body, and he started on kissing his arms all the way to the fingertips. "Will you roll over for me?"

Levi grumbled. "Don't tell me you're going to do all that on my backside too before getting down to business."

Eren smiled sheepishly at him, and he nodded. "I'm afraid so, sir. Is it boring you?"

Quite the contrary; it was turning him on to a point where Levi's dick was starting to twitch, producing copious amounts of prefluid. The captain shook his head. "Not at all, but my patience does have limits."

"I promise it won't be much longer."

Eren eased his weight off of him so that Levi could roll over onto his stomach, and once he did, the young man started kissing the back of his neck. It made Levi shiver pleasantly and he hummed against the pillow. Another shiver passed through him when Eren lightly nibbled the spot and sucked at it, before moving on to his shoulders. His hands kneaded Levi's shoulders for a little while once Eren's kisses moved on down his back, massaging tension out of them. Levi lifted his head when he felt those attentive lips press kisses over his ass cheeks, and he looked over his shoulder at Eren with a blend of amusement and curiosity.

"Now I can say you kiss my ass without it being a metaphor."

Eren paused to give a soft laugh, and he rested his forehead against the small of Levi's back. "I suppose that's true, Captain." He lifted his head to look down at said ass. "But it's such a cute ass to kiss. I can't help myself."

He proved his point by lowering his head again to continue kissing it. Levi dropped his head back down on the pillow, turning it to the side as he closed his eyes and examined the sensation. It was sensual…and nice. He wasn't exactly new to having someone's lips or tongue in that vicinity, but never quite the way Eren was doing it. He wasn't doing it just to prepare him for his cock. He was doing it out of a desire to love every inch of him.

Levi sighed with pleasure when the other man's amorous attentions made it to the crease where the back of his thighs met his buttocks. The skin there was particularly sensitive, and he almost purred when Eren's tongue traced the strap marks there. Levi rubbed against the bedding restlessly as Eren's persistent kisses traveled down the back of his thighs, knees and calves. Finally it stopped, and Levi heard a rustle and a soft grunt. He looked over his shoulder again to see Eren untying his pants and rolling over to shove them off. The younger man's impressive, swollen cock slapped against his stomach as he shimmied out of his trousers.

"About time," murmured Levi. He lifted his head again, and he nodded at the nightstand. "There's lube waiting for you there, Eren. I came prepared."

"Thank God," breathed Eren sincerely.

Levi snorted, and he rolled back over onto his back. He reached down to give his cock a slow stroke, watching Eren with smoky, inviting eyes. "Heh. Looks like I'm not the only one getting impatient, eh?"

Eren flushed, his gaze helplessly locked on the captain and the deliberately sensual picture he made. He reached out blindly for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, and he accidentally knocked it over. "Shit," cursed the teen, hastily jumping out of bed to retrieve it from the floor.

"You're so easily distracted, Eren." Levi admonished in a subtly amused tone. He bent his legs and spread them, and then he threaded his hands together behind his head again. "What happened to censoring the language while you're 'making love' to me? Does the rule only apply to me?"

"N-no. Sorry." Eren climbed back onto the bed with the lubricant in hand. Those beautiful green eyes of his practically branded Levi as they raked over him again. "You're so hot, Captain."

"You don't have to say that each time we fu—er, 'make love'." Levi quickly revised his response, remembering at the last second that he'd agreed not to use lewd phrases.

"It's true, though." Eren shook the bottle of lube to get the substance out after removing the lid, and he warmed the glob he'd gotten out in his hands. He folded his legs beneath him, situating himself between Levi's spread thighs. "I can't help but comment on it, sir."

"I ought to be in flames by now, as hot as you seem to think I am." Levi relaxed for him and he closed his eyes as Eren began to spread the lube around the pucker under his groin. The kid had such a gentle, attentive touch. He never just shoved his finger right in. He'd gotten into the habit of making sure the flesh around it was lubed up first before he even tried penetrating him.

"Mm, Eren…that's good," Levi encouraged, enjoying the feel of his fingertips massaging the sensitive area.

"It doesn't hurt at all?"

Levi opened his eyes to look up at him. Eren was watching him closely, as if he feared he would touch him the wrong way and cause him pain. He must be unsure of whether Levi was fully recovered from that night with Erwin. The captain shook his head. "Not at all, kid. Don't worry, that was weeks ago and I heal pretty fast. You're not going to hurt me."

Eren looked relieved, and he reached out with his free hand to finally grip Levi's erection and stroke it slowly. Levi made a pleased sound in his throat, and his thighs parted further. His breath caught a little when he felt one of Eren's fingers slip gently inside of him, but he relaxed around the penetration quickly, opening up for him.

"Don't hesitate," advised Levi breathlessly when Eren paused.

The finger pushed deeper, until it was up to the knuckle. Levi started undulating slowly, and he didn't try to hold back his sounds of pleasure. There was no need, with Eren Jaeger. He didn't have to worry about stroking his ego too much and ending up being disrespected as a result. Levi let himself go, and he expressed every delightful sensation Eren was giving him, rewarding the young man for his determined care with his body.

"Eren…right there," gasped Levi when he felt a zip of sensation go through his pelvis. "Nnnh…that's it. Keep doing that."

Levi began to pant as Eren diligently stroked his prostate without pausing his fondling of his cock. Another finger eased in, and Levi grabbed at the sheets and tossed his head. "Jaeger…I'm getting close. Damn, feels so good."

The weight distribution on the mattress shifted as Eren bent over, hovering over Levi's gasping form. He kept going with the preparation as he lowered his mouth to the captain's chest and circled his left nipple with his tongue. Levi's back arched and he moaned, shivering with pleasure. Eren sucked on it and that proved to be Levi's undoing.

"Fuck…Er—en!"

Levi's hips bucked and he came in the younger man's stroking hand. He let go of the sheets and he ran his fingers through Eren's hair as he panted in release. The shifter had paused thrusting his fingers inside of him, waiting for the spasms to slow and stop before resuming.

"You squeeze me so tight when you come, Captain," sighed Eren. He released Levi's nipple, and he kissed him deeply.

Levi returned the kiss, and when Eren broke it to straighten back up, he peered up at him in a daze. "No…admonishment for…cussing?" he wheezed.

Eren smiled and shook his head. "You warned me you were probably going to do it once we got started. I understand it's how you express yourself when you feel really good, Levi."

Levi caught his breath and he swallowed to work some moisture back into his mouth. "As long as we're clear on that."

Maybe 'lovemaking' wasn't as asinine as he'd suspected.

* * *

His. Levi was finally his, and _only_ his. And he was Levi's. The notion made Eren giddy, and he stared down at him with open love in his eyes when he finished preparing him and lined himself up. Levi had asked if he wanted a specific position, and Eren chose missionary this time because of the intimacy of it.

"I'm sliding in now, sir," warned Eren softly when he butted against the tight ring of muscle.

Levi put his arms around him, and his legs wrapped around his waist. "Give it to me, Eren."

Again, the shifter was floored by the raw sexuality of the way Levi interacted with him. He shuddered and he bowed his head, taking a deep breath. "One moment, Captain. You…you almost made me lose it."

"Just by telling you to give it to me?" Levi sighed, but he ruffled Eren's hair lightly in an affectionate manner. "Silly brat."

"I know," admitted Eren. "That's just how attracted I am to you." He took in another slow, trembling breath and he closed his eyes. Yes, he'd gotten better at avoiding early arrival, but sometimes Levi just pushed his buttons and he got so damned excited.

"Just calm down," instructed Levi. "You're doing fine, Eren. Just keep remembering to breathe like I showed you."

Eren nodded, keeping his eyes closed. He was so grateful to Levi for being patient enough with him to forgive the instances where he goofed, and teach him how to center himself when he got too worked up. After taking several steadying breaths, he opened his eyes again and he offered the captain a little smile of relief.

"Okay, I don't feel so much like I'm going to explode now. Where were we?"

"I believe you were about to fill me up with this fat cock of yours," reminded the captain. Levi reached down between his spread thighs to give said cock a little squeeze.

Eren's breath hitched, and he shut his eyes again. He heard Levi sigh.

"Again, Jaeger? All right, deep breaths…"

"Sorry Levi," whined Eren.

"It's all right. Give yourself a little more time. I'm not going anywhere and we've waited this long. I won't touch you again until you've settled down."

Eren nodded. He concentrated on spreading the energy out from his pelvis to other parts of his body, striving to calm himself so that he could finish what he started. It took a minute or two, but he finally stopped and opened his eyes again when he felt his erection starting to soften just a little. Now he was ready. It would only take a few pumps to get him fully hard again. He lined himself up once more, and he slid his hands over Levi's ribs and stomach, moving up to his chest.

"Sorry for the wait, Captain."

He nudged in, while at the same time fondling those tight, responsive peaks. Levi's eyes drooped and he moaned favorably. Eren withdrew a little, and then he pushed back in deeper. Levi's breath caught and he reached for the shifter, wrapping his arms and legs around his waist again to pull him down.

"Push it all the way in," demanded Levi in a lust-roughened voice. "I won't break."

Unable to deny the captain anything, Eren did as he ordered. That beautiful flush of felicity spread over Levi's cheeks and he groaned against the boy's chest. "Eren…h-hold my hands."

Eren stopped caressing his nipples to grab Levi's hands in his and hold them over the captain's head. Levi squeezed tightly and he cried out when Eren withdrew to the tip, then thrust back in with a grunt.

"Is it okay, sir?" panted Eren, unable to tell for sure if that was a cry of pain or pleasure.

"Yeah," gasped Levi. "Keep going. Fuck…please keep going, Eren."

Unused to hearing Levi say the word "please", Eren lowered his mouth to his and he kissed him tenderly. He kept it up, rocking his hips steadily and minding the angle he was thrusting in at. Levi's moans came through the captain's nose, as Eren kept kissing him deeply. The smaller man undulated beneath him, his hands squeezing and relaxing alternately in Eren's grasp with each gentle thrust. Eren finally broke the kiss to lick and suck at Levi's throat, freeing the older man's mouth to exclaim his pleasure.

Hearing that low, usually monotone voice calling his name with such passion drove Eren to start taking him a little harder. The shifter's breath huffed against Levi's hair as he kissed his ear, and he returned the pressure of the captain's hands in his. Both of them were soon breaking into a sweat, and Eren guessed that his lover was getting close again by the way Levi started tossing his head. It was a treasure to him, to provoke such expression in a man that otherwise rarely showed emotion at all—save anger, on occasion.

"Captain," moaned Eren, struggling with himself. He didn't want to start slamming him. That wasn't what this encounter was meant to become.

"Nnnhh…you're…holding back," guessed Levi, reading the tension in his face and the shudders coursing through his body.

"Have to," panted Eren. He kissed Levi softly and briefly on the lips.

"Stubborn little…bastard," groaned Levi. "This is…torture, Eren."

The statement nearly convinced Eren to abandon his plan to both start and finish with gentle loving, but as Levi pronounced; he was a stubborn and determined young man. He resisted the urge to get rough with him, and he kept giving Levi soft kisses as he eased him into his climax. The captain's hands squeezed Eren's almost painfully as it happened, and he strained against his hold with a breathless cry as he spilled himself.

Eren groaned and he rested his head on the older man's shoulder as the rhythmic squeezing around his cock made him follow Levi into orgasm. "Captain Levi," he sighed, pulsing within him. Shuddering and panting for breath, Eren closed his eyes with bliss and he rode out the rather long climax. He kissed Levi's sweating cheek when it finished, and both of them relaxed their hold on each other's hands.

"So," Levi said at last after catching his breath, "that was making love."

Eren lifted his head from the captain's shoulder, and he looked down at him with a pleased little smile. He knew he must have liked it; otherwise he wouldn't have gotten off. Still, he wanted confirmation that Levi wouldn't object to doing it that way again.

"What did you think of it?"

"Not bad." Levi's eyes were more heavy-lidded than usual in the afterglow of completion.

Eren was used to the captain's guarded responses, so he took "not bad" to mean "great", from a man like him. He smiled in contentment and he released Levi's hands, easing out of him to roll onto his side. He laid his head against the captain's chest and he caressed his hip. He felt Levi nuzzle his hair, and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you for allowing that, Levi."

Levi shrugged, and he stroked Eren's hair slowly. "I kicked you in the stomach and nearly made you lose your dinner. You at least deserved some compensation. Besides, I made a promise to you."

"I'd have thought me getting into a fight with Jean would have ruined my record for good behavior and voided that deal," murmured Eren sleepily.

"It nearly did," informed Levi, "but I know he likes to push your buttons, kid. I took that into account, and I knew a brawl between you two has been coming. Up until tonight you've been conducting yourself well."

Eren smiled again. The captain wasn't always such a hardass. He could be generous, sometimes.

* * *

Late the next afternoon, the scouts converged on top of the walls in preparation to be lowered down on the other side, into Shiganshina. Eren looked around for Levi, and he worried the captain might not make it back in time for them to set out at the appointed hour. Levi had gone to speak with Erwin and finalize plans. That had been over an hour ago, and he should have returned by now with Hange and the other commanding officers.

"Don't worry, Eren," Armin said to him when he noticed the concern on his face. "Captain Levi is always on time, and we have nearly another hour before the main platoon goes down. Remember, we have to lower the forward team down to clear off the titans near the wall first, before the rest of us go down."

He forced a little smile for him, not wanting to give away the personal aspect behind his concern. "I'm not worried," he lied.

He then saw Levi galloping toward them on the battlements, and to his shock, Commander Erwin was riding at his side. The other officers rode behind them. They stopped before their comrades and fell into formation with their respective squads.

"I'm leading this expedition," Erwin announced to his curious soldiers. "That hasn't changed since the fruition of this mission plan."

Nobody dared question him, but as Levi trotted over to inspect his troops, Eren approached him to whisper a perplexed question. "What does he think he's _doing_? He can't fight properly with only one arm."

Levi dismounted, and he leaned in to whisper back. "He knows that. I even threatened to break his legs to keep him behind, but he's not going to bend. It's his call, Jaeger. Now get back over there with your friends."

"Yes sir." Eren wasn't going to argue with him. He understood why Levi had to be at Erwin's side right now, and why he himself had to be with the lower ranks. They stood before the citizens crowded down below in the streets, and there was an image to uphold. Besides that, it would look suspicious if Eren was the only subordinate soldier standing beside the command lines.

He rejoined Mikasa and Armin behind Sasha, Connie and Jean, and to his surprise, the crowd below began to cheer for the Survey Corps. People were offering their blessings, begging them to take back their lands and return safely. It was rather shocking. Survey Corps had never had this kind of support from the populace, before. The other young scouts in the front got caught up in the moment, and they cheered back at the crowd.

Then, to everyone's astonishment, Erwin smiled, pumped his single fist in the air and hooted at the top of his lungs. Even Levi seemed surprised.

* * *

It took some time to lower all squads to the ground on the other side of the wall, and by the time the supply wagons came down, the sun had set and most titans within the vicinity would begin getting sluggish—if not incapacitated. Each rider and wagon had a hooded lantern containing a glowing crystal within to light the way and keep them from getting separated from the platoon. The inner ranks kept in tight formation as they galloped through the vanquished lands of the Shiganshina District, favoring that tactic over the long-range formation they used out in the open plains.

The outer ranks rode a little further out to act as spotters until they made it into the settlements, but once they reached town, they would have to split up in groups and take different streets to their destination. There simply wasn't enough width in the streets to accommodate the entire platoon, unless they went in a long line of crowded rows. Levi and Erwin both agreed that the latter tactic would be a recipe for disaster, decreasing maneuverability and setting up a buffet for any titans still active enough to pose a threat.

The top priority was to get Eren Jaeger to his destroyed home and into that basement. He had so survive at all costs. Levi and his team were naturally in charge of that responsibility, while the others were responsible for keeping all titans away from the area until they were finished. Nobody knew what they might find in that basement, or if it was still even accessible. That part of the mission hinged upon whether they could even get into the basement. If not, they would move on to the second phase of the mission and concentrate on sealing the breach in Wall Maria. Eren could try using his titan form to dig aside the rubble to get into his home after they accomplished that, if they could not immediately get to the basement.

"Eren," called Levi when he saw that they were approaching the ruined town, "you're too far. Ride closer to me. I want you no further than ten feet from me, at all times."

"Sir!" The reminder shook Eren out of whatever deep thoughts were on his mind, and he readily closed the distance and kept better pace with the captain.

Levi nodded in approval. Seven feet distance was better than ten. He caught Eren's vivid gaze and he gave the boy a quick, subtle nod. It was all the reassurance and encouragement he could spare at the moment. He looked up ahead and he stared at Erwin's back, narrowing his eyes. While the intimate part of their relationship had ended rather bitterly, his loyalty to the man would never die.

He thought of Erwin's odds of reaching their goal alive, and he released the reins with one hand to reach down and touch his saddlebags. Within them, he carried the titan formula given to him by Kenny. Along with that, he also carried a secondary formula given to him by Hange. The latter contained some of Eren's spinal fluid, painfully extracted from the boy with his cooperation. In theory, an injection of the second would finalize the transition from human, to titan, to shifter. Hange believed that the first injection alone would only turn a human into an ordinary titan, with no conscious will and the typical instinct to devour humans. She seemed fairly confidant that the spinal fluid was all that was needed for a titan to gain self-awareness and the ability to shift back into human form.

There were no guarantees, however. As they rode on into Shiganshina, Levi pondered Erwin's decision to charge him with the responsibility of being the keeper of the formula, and he weighed the chances of success against the chances of failure.

As they approached town, Levi wondered.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just going to end this story here and reveal what happened in a prologue of the follow-up I intend to write, but then I decided that would leave too much of a cliffhanger, with no satisfying closure. As such, expect at least one more chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death

He wasn't sure what had happened. One moment Levi was closing in on the titan that was going for Eren and the next, he was pitched into an uncontrolled roll over the ground. His left leg was in agony, and he dully considered that he might have sprained the muscles again. Stunned and lying on the ground, he reached down to massage it. That was the moment he realized that it was gone from the top of his thigh down. He lifted his shaking hands before his eyes and he stared at the blood and torn bits of skin and tissue clinging to them. Reality set in harshly. That other titan…the one that came up behind him. The bastard had bitten his leg off.

 _~That's right…we were ambushed. That ugly ape showed up with an army of titans, along with the colossal and the armored.~_ Even through his disbelief that he'd just lost a leg, Levi remained calm. The sounds of battle were all around him as the squad fought for their lives and kept any titans from getting close to him.

"Levi!"

Eren's scream broke through the captain's shock, and he turned his head to see the boy landing beside him. He looked up at those tortured green eyes, and Levi compressed his lips. "Keep fighting, Eren. That is an order."

Erwin landed on the injured captain's other side, and his blue eyes shone with more emotion than Levi had ever before witnessed. "Hange! To my side, immediately!"

"Oh shit," proclaimed the scientist, realizing what had happened. She ordered Moblit to take over command of her squad and she rushed to attend to Levi. "You're okay. You're going to be okay, Levi."

"Don't…bullshit me," muttered the captain. He could feel the cold creeping up. He was losing blood fast. "I'm done."

Hange started to cry, even as she tore off her medical kit and began working to stem the blood flow. "You're not going anywhere, you little shit."

Levi panted softly, and he reached into his jacket pockets on either side. He'd taken two very important items from his saddlebags just as they rode into town, and if ever there was a time to deploy them, this was it. He looked up at Eren, first.

"Assume your titan form, brat. Get the bastards for me, and stay alive."

Eren was sobbing softly, clutching at Levi's bloodied cloak.

"Did you hear me, Jaeger? The scouts need you. Do it now!"

"Y-yes sir," answered the young man in a quaking voice. He sniffed and he looked around at the battle raging in the streets. His bright green gaze fixated on the beast titan, and his lips pulled back into a snarl of rage. "I'll _kill_ you for this, you bastard!"

For once, Levi didn't try to quench the boy's rage. He watched as Eren stood up, walked away and bit himself on the hand to activate his titan powers. Satisfied that he now had at least some chance of survival, Levi turned his attention to Erwin. He stared up at the tall blond commander with a sigh, remembering the first time those lips had touched his.

"Hey, stop looking at me like that," protested Levi. "You look like you're straining to take a shit."

Erwin's crooked, trembling grin looked more like a grimace. He caressed the captain's pale face. "Levi…I…"

"Erwin," sighed Levi. He knew then that the man really did love him. It was of some comfort to him…but Eren's titan strength wasn't going to be enough to save their men. They needed more. "Sorry."

Erwin's thick blond brows furrowed in confusion, and then his eyes widened when Levi abruptly jabbed two syringes into his neck on either side. "L-Levi," he choked, putting his hands around his neck as the captain yanked the needles back out and fell back to the ground, his last remaining strength spent by the action. "What…have you…?"

Hange had paused in her efforts to stare at the both of them with huge, wine-colored eyes. "Levi, did you just inject him with the titan formulas?"

"Yeah," panted the captain. He looked at Erwin, who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. "Hope I didn't just kill you. If you survive, save those brats. I'm entrusting it to you, Smith…just as I think you meant me to."

Erwin choked again, and he collapsed with a groan. He didn't remonstrate Levi for the sneak attack, but instead looked over at Hange. "Stay with him," he rasped. "Save him, and keep the titans away from him."

"Come hell or high water, sir," agreed Hange, still wide-eyed.

Erwin crawled away, gagging as his body started to cramp up. Levi turned his head and watched him, seemingly impassive but inwardly praying. The commander began to transform before his eyes, rapidly manifesting a titan body and vanishing into the nape. A tiny little smile curved Levi's mouth as he looked up at a towering, fifteen-meter monstrosity with the same skin tone as Eren's titan form. It looked vaguely like Erwin in features, though the golden-blond hair was shaggy. Erwin roared loudly enough to shake the ground, and he immediately went for the titan responsible for biting off Levi's leg.

"Stay with us," begged Hange, again working furiously to save the captain.

Levi shut his eyes, knowing she would fail. "Knew…this day was coming…sooner or later."

She glanced up from her task with tearful eyes. "Levi…I don't think I can stop the bleeding with what I have."

"It's all right, shitty glasses. Stop crying."

Hange sniffed, and she reached down to squeeze Levi's hand. "We'll meet again some day, grump. I just know it."

"Tch. Like in a second life?" He smirked without humor. "I don't believe in that shit."

* * *

With Erwin joining the fray in his new titan form, the tide turned and the beast titan retreated with Bertolt and Reiner. Eren took out several more titans before his giant gaze caught sight of Levi's ghostly pale form with Hange hovering over it. He came to his senses and he dropped to the ground to emerge from his titan body. For once, he didn't require assistance to get out of the nape. His thoughts were only on Levi. He scrambled down the carcass and he ran clumsily to Levi's side, his tears flowing once more when Hange looked up at him with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry, Eren," whispered the scientist. "He's still with us, but not for long."

Eren shook his head in disbelief, and he sat down to cradle Levi's upper body in his arms. "Captain, you can't leave me…"

Levi opened his eyes, and even that small effort seemed to cause him difficulty. "You're…still alive."

Eren nodded. "Yes sir, thanks to you."

Levi blinked slowly and he inhaled sluggishly. "Good. Keep it…that way. Sorry I can't…stick around."

Eren choked on a sob, and he rocked Levi gently. "D-don't say that. Levi, please don't go!"

The narrow gray eyes looked even sleepier than usual as they met Eren's. Levi placed one cold, bloody hand over the one on his chest, and he drew another shuddering breath. "Sorry, brat. I've…got no…choice…"

Then Levi's gaze lost focus and seemed to stare at a point beyond Eren's head. His heart faltered and stopped, and his chest went still. Eren shook his head in denial, feeling like his world was crashing down on him all over again. "No! Levi!"

Hange wiped her eyes and sniffed as the boy shook his captain as if that would wake him up. She reached out for Eren and she squeezed his arm. "He's gone, sweetheart. We can't change that."

Eren shook his head again and he bowed it over Levi's blankly staring face. His shoulders trembled as he held his captain close and moaned like a wounded animal. He didn't notice Erwin approaching with Mikasa and the others, nor did he see the pained look on the commander's face. His captain…his Levi…was gone.

* * *

They held funeral rites for the fallen captain the very next day. While they had succeeded in blocking the breach in Wall Maria, the basement level of the ruined Jaeger home remained unexplored. The loss of Captain Levi put that objective on hold. Eren stood with his friends as Levi's funeral pyre was lit, and he couldn't stop crying. He was inconsolable. Mikasa kept an arm around him supportively, and even Jean patted him consolingly as Levi's body was consigned to ash. Several other scouts were sobbing right along with Eren—including Sasha and Connie. Hange stood solemnly beside Erwin, her cheeks wet with her own tears as their comrade's remains burned.

Erwin was stony-faced but stoic, his staring blue gaze being the only thing revealing his inner pain. His arm grew back after he assumed his titan form, but that was of no comfort to him. He would have given it right back up if it could bring Levi back. Reality, however, was not so merciful.

Commander Pixis was attending, and so was Commander Dok—as well as several Garrison soldiers and MP's.

"Present arms," called the Erwin to the twenty-one waiting riflemen. They sharply obeyed, aiming upwards. "Fire."

The rifles went off, and Erwin repeated the command four more times to pay homage to the greatest soldier he'd ever known.

* * *

"I still can't believe he's gone," murmured Eren.

He walked alongside Erwin and Hange the day after the funeral. The commander carried in his arms an urn with Levi's ashes, and he'd generously invited Eren to go with him and Hange to spread them over the grounds of the keep that they'd used as headquarters for a bit.

Erwin looked straight ahead at the large oak tree he'd chosen as the site to release the captain's remains. "He died bravely as a soldier for humanity. It was the death he wanted. Try to take comfort in that."

Eren found it hard to do as Erwin advised. Yes, he supposed that for Levi it was a good death, but he wondered what they would do without him. Hange gave him a squeeze, and she spoke softly into his ear.

"He died protecting you, and that was just as important as protecting humanity, to him." She kissed Eren's cheek. "He loved you, my dear. He probably never said so, but I know it in my heart."

Eren started breaking down after hearing that. "M-Miss Hange…"

She hugged him as they made it beneath the tree. "It's all right, Eren. Just let it out."

He clung to her and he cried on her shoulder.

Erwin glanced at the two of them, and he waited for Eren to calm down before opening the urn. "Would you both please take some of the remains to scatter them? Eren, can you cope with that?"

Eren sniffed and nodded. He reached into the offered vessel and he scooped up a handful of Levi. He stared at the mound of ashes in his hand and he compressed his lips. "I'll never forget you, Captain."

He opened his hand and he let the wind carry the powdery substance away. Hange did the same, and then Erwin scattered the rest. While Eren wiped his hands off with one of Levi's handkerchiefs, the commander regarded him quietly. After a moment, Erwin reached into his jacket to procure a case. He handed it to Eren.

"These are his medals of honor," explained Erwin softly. "I think they should go to you, Eren. You treated Levi far better than I ever did."

Eren swallowed, and fresh tears welled up in his eyes as he opened the case to look into it. There were a lot of medals in there—some of which he recalled Levi wearing on his formal uniform. "Thank you, sir. I don't know what to say."

"Just take good care of them," advised Erwin.

Eren nodded, and he closed the case again to cradle it against his chest. "I'll cherish them."

"See that you do." Erwin regarded both Eren and Hange, one at a time. "As for the Survey Corps; we are going to hunt down and decimate each and every one of our enemies, until the very last one falls. This is my promise."

Eren straightened up, and he nodded grimly.

"Damned right," Hange agreed.

Erwin looked off in the distance at the ashes floating away through the air. "Farewell, my friend. You've finally got your wings."

* * *

_Nearly two-hundred years later:_

"Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Smith," enthused the doctor. "It's a strong, healthy boy!"

The exhausted new mother stared down at her son as the doctor laid the swaddled infant on her breast. Her husband beamed over the two of them, and he cracked a joke. "Well it's no wonder you're so tired, Olivia. Just look at how _big_ he is! He's going to be an athlete for sure!"

The blond woman chuckled, and she gave their new son her breast for his first feeding. "Nearly ten pounds. You had better appreciate the effort I put forth in giving birth to you, Erwin."

The baby looked curiously at his parents with vivid, intelligent blue eyes as he nursed.

* * *

Eight years later in another hospital in the city of Trost, another couple watched over their premature baby anxiously. He was in an incubator with oxygen to assist in the final development of his little lungs. The father laid his hands on his wife's shoulders as she stared down at their son with worried gray eyes.

"He's so tiny," she observed. She reached into the holes that would allow her to touch him through sterile gloves, and she brushed a finger against the baby's cheek.

"He'll grow, Madeline." Royce stroked his wife's shiny, dark hair. "He's a fighter. I can see it."

"Hopefully not _too_ much of a fighter," she quipped with a smile. "Are we sticking with the name we agreed on?"

Her husband nodded. "Yes. I think Levi is perfect."

She sighed, touching the preemie's flushed little cheek with her fingertips through the interaction gloves. "Our tiny Levi. Daddy and I are so happy to meet you, precious. You just hang in there, and we can take you home with us in a week."

The infant opened his steel gray eyes in response, and he looked at his parents sleepily. Royce cocked his head and he scratched his light brown hair. "Is it just me, or does he look irritated?"

"Oh, don't be silly," chided his wife. "Infants can't look irritated…can they?" She stared at the infant uncertainly. He did indeed look annoyed, however impossible that might seem.

* * *

Three years after Levi's birth, yet another couple greeted a newborn son in Tarsus Valley. The young mother smiled down at her son as she eagerly took him from the nurse.

"He's so beautiful," she exclaimed to the room. "Those eyes! Just look at them, honey! They're as bright and green as emeralds!"

"I see that." The proud father leaned over to look at their child. "He gets it from my mother, I think."

The baby reached for his mother's rich brown hair with his chubby fingers, and she chuckled with delight as he tugged on the long locks. "Hello, my sweet little Eren."

* * *

Some time later in a schoolroom, the teacher was going around asking all of her students what they wanted to be when they grew up. There were a lot of firemen, doctors and nurses, but when the question came around to young Erwin Smith, he regarded his teacher with serious blue eyes and he calmly informed: "I'm joining the military. Maybe I'll be a secret agent."

Some of the kids snickered, and Erwin turned in his desk chair to glare at the culprits. "I will!"

While they might have still thought his proclamation was funny, they wisely shut up. Erwin Smith had already beaten up two school bullies for stealing lunch money from other kids. He was no small fry, and not even the older kids would mess with him, now.

"All right class, settle down," said the teacher—though Erwin had already cowed them into silence with his icy glare. "I thought you wanted to be a football player, Erwin?"

The tall blond nine-year-old shrugged shoulders that were already broad with promise. "That's what my Dad wants, Ma'am. I want to be in the military."

"I see." She smiled at him. "Well, with determination like that, I'm sure you'll make a good soldier."

* * *

_Seven years later:_

"Move it, shrimp. This is _our_ jungle gym."

The small, dark-haired eight-year-old glared up at the taller boys. The age difference combined with his already smaller than average size made him appear more like a five-year-old child. Both of his antagonists were two grades above him, and the logical thing for most kids in his position should have been to report them to a teacher or the principal. Levi didn't roll that way, though.

"I don't see your names on it." He crossed his arms over his skinny chest, and his stance was relaxed.

The older boys glanced at each other, and the one on the left reached out and snatched Levi's book bag.

"Oi! Give that back, asshole!"

"Ooh, he said a bad word," taunted the boy on the right as his companion held the book bag up and out of Levi's reach. "I'm really scared!"

"What's this?" The boy with the book bag fished into it, and he pulled out a rather intricate drawing of a set of equipment that looked like a pair of swords attached to wires. "Hey midget, did _you_ draw this?"

Levi's brows drew together. "Give that back."

"It's pretty good," said the other kid, taking it from his friend's hand. "It would suck if something happened to it, right?" He grinned cruelly at the smaller boy, and he ripped the drawing in half.

"You asked for it," Levi informed them…and then he proceeded to demonstrate fighting skills that no child in his class could even dream of.

* * *

Royce stared at the report in his hand with astonishment. The principal had called he and his wife to the school about a fight their son had gotten into with two other boys three grades above him, and he couldn't quite fathom what he was reading. One of the other boys had a broken nose, and the second had a black eye and…

"Rectal bleeding?" breathed Mr. Ackerman in bewilderment. He and his wife both looked at their sulking, tiny son. Levi was sitting sullenly in his chair in the principal's office, kicking his little feet restlessly. His eyes were downcast and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Son, what in the world?"

Levi shrugged. "I kicked him right up the butt. So what? He was a jerk."

Madeline looked frankly horrified, but Royce snorted with amusement before he could stop himself. His wife swatted him lightly on the shoulder. "It's not funny, Royce!"

He cleared his throat and he sobered, looking at the expectant principle. "Well, we're awfully sorry it came to this, ma'am. Levi's always been a little hot-headed, but he usually just keeps to himself."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," sighed the principle. She looked at the small boy in question. "Levi, will you tell me what started this, now that your parents are here? The other boys both claim you just came up to them and started hitting them for no reason."

"They're liars." Levi started to pout. "They took my bag and they tore up my schematic, so I got them back for it."

"Your…schematic?" The woman lifted an interested brow, unused to hearing children his age use such complex terms.

"He has this thing about designing all of these weird weapons," explained Levi's father. "I don't know where he gets it from. I think the kid's going to be an engineer." He reached out to ruffle Levi's hair fondly.

"I see." The principal sighed. "Well Levi, I understand that those boys shouldn't have picked on you like that, but what you did to them was extreme. Randy had to go to the hospital, in fact."

Levi shrugged. "Good. I hope he can't poop for a week."

"Levi!" gasped his mother, face flushing with embarrassment. His father, on the other hand, had to cover his mouth and cough to hide a laugh.

"The parents of the other two boys are demanding that I do something about this," the principal informed them. "As such, I have two choices. One is corporal punishment, and the other is three day's suspension."

"We'll take the suspension," Olivia decided immediately.

"I'll take the spanking," Levi said a second later. When all three of the adults stared at him with surprise, he shrugged. "I don't want to miss class."

"Er…okay," muttered Royce. "You've got to be the only kid I know that would rather have a spanking than three days off from school, son."

"Are the two of you in agreement with this?" The principal regarded Levi's parents a little warily. After all, most parents would throw a fit over someone else physically disciplining their child.

Olivia sighed at her son, obviously torn. "Levi, you do know they use those big paddles with the holes in them, right? It isn't going to just be a few swats from a hand, sweetheart."

"It's okay, Mom."

His parents looked at one another, both of them wondering where their son's steel bravery came from.

* * *

Meanwhile in another city far from there, a five-year-old with a thick mop of brown hair and bright green eyes was playing with the little keyboard his father had brought home as a gift. His parents watched in bemusement as Eren figured out how to play the lullaby his mother often sang to him. Candice went to the child and she sat down on the floor with him to watch.

"You've got a talent for music, Eren. I can't believe how fast you're picking up on this!"

He grinned toothily at her. "I like music!"

She chuckled, and she stroked his hair. "I can see that! Well, as great as you're doing, it's time for your afternoon nap. Let's put the keyboard away for now, Eren."

"I dun wanna!" Eren stubbornly clung to the little keyboard as his mother tried to take it away from him and turn it off.

"Sweetie, you're already crabby. Little boys need their rest so they can grow up big and strong."

"But Moooom…"

"No 'buts'," she said sternly, sharing an amused look with her husband. She extracted the instrument from her child's grabby hands and she put it aside. "Now come to Mama. I'll lay down with you for a while, cutie-pie."

Eren dutifully put his arms around her neck, and she grunted as she lifted him. She carried the little boy into the master bedroom with her and she laid him down on the bed she shared with her husband, before joining him. Despite his frustration with being forced to quit playing with his new toy, the child cuddled up to her. She smiled and she stroked his back, kissing the crown of his head.

"Mama?" Eren whispered.

"What is it, cinnamon bun?"

The boy yawned before answering. "Could I be a singer when I get big?"

She smiled, and she nuzzled his hair. "You can be whatever you want to be, my sweet."

* * *

Years later, Erwin Smith was at the indoor obstacle course in the agency training building, looking at new recruits. His friend and colleague Mike was with him, reading out reports of each candidate.

"That one over there is Wiseman." Mike nodded at the man with dirty blond hair that was currently dodging the swinging pendulums. "He's got high marks. He's probably your best bet."

Erwin glanced at the agent-in-training briefly, but his eyes immediately went back to the one that had caught his interest from the first moment he looked through the observation glass. Small in size but built like a gymnast, the young man had raven black hair fashioned in an undercut. He was currently warming up to run the course and he demonstrated rather impressive limberness as he dropped into the splits.

"What about that one?" Erwin nodded at the man that had drawn his attention so easily. "Who is he?"

Mike frowned a little at the subject of interest, and he flipped through the files on his clipboard until he found the one with the photo matching the guy's face. "Levi Ackerman. Hmph, it says he's got exceptional dexterity and combat skills. Doesn't look like much to me, though. I could fit him in my pocket."

Erwin didn't take his eyes off the recruit as he leaned closer to his companion. "Don't let appearances fool you. Some of our best agents are women, no bigger than this fellow."

Mike gave a disinterested sniff. "But those are women. Hell, a lot of them even dwarf this guy."

Erwin wasn't listening. He watched with an odd feeling of anticipation as Levi Ackerman stood up on the warm-up mat, powdered up his hands and checked the knives and guns sheathed at his hips. Levi waited for the green light to go on, and then he took off at a run. He was fast… _very_ fast. Even with a longer stride, Erwin doubted any of the taller course runners could have matched his speed. As Levi ran straight up the curved wall at the start of the course, jumped off of it and landed as gracefully as a cat on the other side, Mike's jaw dropped. Ackerman then got through the pendulum maze without pausing or getting stricken once, and he dove into a roll at the end of it. He came up with his guns drawn, shot two of the targets dead-center and then chucked a knife at the third.

"Holy shit," muttered Mike, betraying amazement.

"My thoughts exactly," replied Erwin in a softly awed tone.

Levi cleared the jumping fences and he got across the hanging ladder within moments, swinging from one handhold to the other like a pro rock climber. He came down at the end of the course and he hit the button on the wall, recording his time.

"Under three minutes." Erwin whistled softly, more than impressed. "He finished the entire course in under three minutes. Quite a feat, wouldn't you say?"

"I won't argue with that," muttered Mike, "but still—"

"Him. I want him," interrupted Erwin in a tone of finality. He felt like he'd seen this sort of performance before, and Ackerman was strangely familiar to him. That was absurd, though. He'd never seen the man before in his life.

"Hold on, Erwin," cautioned Mike, reading through the candidates file again. "It says here this guy has attitude problems, and it sounds like he might be a little cracked."

Erwin glanced at the taller blond. "In what way do you mean, 'cracked'?"

Mike shrugged. "He designs his own weapons. Something called 'ODM gear'. What the hell is that?"

Erwin frowned, and his friend studied him observantly. "Does that sound familiar to you or something?"

Erwin shook his head, though it did make him feel like he should remember something. "Attitude problems can be adjusted with proper discipline, and if he designs his own weapons, that only means he's resourceful and intelligent. Those are good qualities for an agent to have. Do you deny that?"

"No, but I've got a bad feeling about this kid," muttered the taller man.

"Call him into the observation room," insisted Erwin. "I'd like to meet him."

Mike shrugged. "If you say so. I hope you aren't recruiting a loose cannon." He went to the speaker and he pressed the button. "Levi Ackerman, report to the observation booth immediately."

Erwin watched with that same feeling of anticipation he'd felt before as the trainee in question gathered his gym bag and obediently headed for the door. The only difference was that now, he felt an undertone of nervousness that made no sense to him. It was almost like that feeling he got when introducing himself to an attractive woman for the first time. Levi slid his identification card through the reader on the door, and when it unlocked, he opened it and stepped in. The minute he looked up at Erwin, his bored expression took on a subtly shocked mannerism, his hooded gray eyes widening ever so slightly.

"You…"

Inwardly confused by the young man's reaction to him, Erwin kept his expression cool and collected. "I take it you've heard of me? I'm Erwin Smith, deputy director of the UFI. I'll get straight to the point, Mr. Ackerman: your performance exceeds even that of our most seasoned field agents, and as I am in charge of recruiting new potential operatives, I'm offering you the chance to join our team."

Levi's eyes narrowed again. "You're shitting me."

Erwin blinked, not quite able to hide his confusion. "No, I'm not 'shitting you'. I'm very serious about recruiting you. That _is_ why you've been training, is it not? For the chance to become a field agent?"

Levi's expression slipped into a mask of indifference even more opaque than what Erwin himself could muster. "I'm not doing it for my health, sir."

"Well then, congratulations." Erwin smiled slightly, and he reached into his vest pocket. "You're in. Here is my card. You'll find my contact information on it. I expect you to report to my office at this address at 0800 tomorrow morning. Congratulations, Ackerman."

Levi took the card and he stared at it. "Huh. The more things change, the more they stay the same."

Erwin's brows furrowed a bit. That comment made absolutely no sense to him, but his department desperately needed Levi's strength and skill. He let his confusion slide and he bid the strange but compelling young man good day. As he and Mike exited the building and began to walk to Erwin's car, the taller blond commented on Levi's behavior.

"I don't know, Erwin…that guy seems really weird to me. Did any of what he said make sense to you?"

"Not a bit of it," confessed Erwin pleasantly, unlocking his car door, "but as long as he performs to satisfaction in the field, he can say whatever strange things he likes."

* * *

_Three years later in Tarsus Valley:_

"Guys, we can't get much work without a singer," complained Connie to his band mates. They were sitting at a booth in a popular karaoke bar downtown. "Not many people are going to hire a purely instrumental rock band for gigs, you know."

"We know that," sighed Jean. "What do you want me to do? The guy I had lined up blew off his audition. I can't just wave my arms and conjure a singer."

"Well, why are we sitting here?" demanded the shaven-headed drummer. "We can't even afford drinks! Why did we even _move_ to this place?"

"Because it's where so many of the most popular bands got their start," Mikasa reminded him.

"Okay, you've got me on that," admitted Connie, "but why do we keep looking in a karaoke bar?"

Jean raised a brow. "Can you think of a better place to find a singer?"

"Yeah! Tons of 'em! Nobody that gets on that stage is a fucking singer, Jean! They're all just drunk frat kids and businessmen. We should take out an ad like we did before."

"With what money?" demanded Jean with annoyance. "We can barely make rent as it is, and whoopee, we get to drink water when we go out anywhere because like you said, we can't afford beer or cocktails."

"I just think there are better ways to look for a real singer," grumbled the drummer sullenly. "Maybe we should—"

"Our next singer will be Eren Jaeger," announced the karaoke DJ. "Let's give him a hand, guys!"

Mikasa suddenly sat up straighter, and her dark eyes widened as the next singer stepped onto the platform and adjusted the microphone. "Eren!"

Jean and Connie both turned to look at the young man on the microphone. He looked to be around their age, with slightly shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a band t-shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers. He was a good-looking guy and he greeted the audience somewhat shyly before the music started.

"You know this guy?" Jean asked of Mikasa.

She stared at Eren, and she shook her head slowly. Jean wasn't quite convinced of her sincerity, based on her reaction to seeing him. He was about to ask her if she'd had a fling with the guy at some point before the two of them got together, but then Jaeger began to sing along with the song he'd picked. Jean's question froze on his lips as he listened. The guy had a good set of pipes…a _damned_ good set. He wasn't just carrying the tune, he was _flying_ with it. Both the high notes and the low notes were executed perfectly, and as Jean stared at the guy, he started to grin.

"Who says we can't find decent singers in a place like this?" He nudged Connie, noting the shocked expression on the drummer's face.

"Dude, I stand totally corrected." Connie was likewise staring at Eren Jaeger like he was some gift dropped down from Heaven. "Don't let him leave when he gets off that stage, guys! This could be the one we're looking for!"

* * *

Eren finished his song and he smiled and bowed to the audience when the entire bar erupted into applause. He thanked them, and he hopped off the platform to go and get a drink. He was suddenly aware of three pairs of eyes boring into him, and he turned around quizzically to find himself looking at three oddly familiar faces that he just couldn't place.

"Uh, am I in you guys' way or something?" Why in the hell were they all staring at him like that? Particularly the girl; she looked like she'd just found a long-lost friend.

"Not at all," said the black-haired young woman. "We heard you sing, and we thought—"

"Join our band!" Blurted the short guy with the shaved head.

Eren blinked. "Huh? Me?"

"We're asking if you want to be our front man," informed the tall guy with the dirty-blond hair. "Hey, we've already got a few songs written up. We just need someone with a good voice to sing them, and you were rocking up there."

Eren felt like he was dreaming. Him…in a band. It was everything he'd ever wanted, but he didn't know these people for jack, and he needed more information before he got too excited. "Er…okay, what kind of music do you guys play?"

"Rock," answered the tall guy. "Oh, I'm Jean, by the way. I'm the guitarist. This is our bassist Mikasa, and the loudmouth runt here is our drummer Connie."

Eren found the genre more than acceptable. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Eren."

Connie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we know. So join our band, already!"

Eren chuckled a little. Damn, this guy seemed high-strung. "Well I've always wanted to be in a band, but my dad always told me it was a dead end and most people never make it big. I guess I could try a few sets and see how we take to each other. What's your band called, anyway?"

The three of them looked at each other, and Mikasa shrugged fluidly. "We actually don't have a name yet. We're just starting out."

"We've played around with a few ideas," explained Jean, "but none of 'em really pop, you know? Do you have any suggestions?"

Eren looked at them guardedly. He probably shouldn't be going along with this so quickly, but for some reason he felt like he could trust these people. "Actually, I've had a band name stuck in my head for years. I figured if I ever _did_ start a group, I'd use it."

"So what is it?" pressed Connie. "I promise we won't steal it if things don't work out."

Eren believed him—against his better judgment. "Okay. 'Remember the Titans'."

All three of them went still, and Eren wondered if he was about to get laughed at. Instead, Jean nodded with an impressed look. "'Remember the Titans'. Hey, that sounds really cool. It does pop and it's not a name people will forget easily."

"Yeah, it's awesome," agreed Connie.

Mikasa looked oddly nostalgic. Her lovely features almost seemed sad for a moment. "It's a good name, Eren."

He smiled, releasing the breath he'd been holding unwittingly. "Thanks. So what did you guys come up with?"

"Pfft, ours all suck compared to that," Connie informed him. He dug out his cell phone. "Here, let's trade contact info, all right? When can you get started with us?"

Flattered that they were so eager to bring him into their group, Eren retrieved his phone from his pocket. "I've got a work shift tomorrow until five, but I could meet up with you guys after that."

He wasn't about to tell them he was still living with his mother. They apparently thought he was cool, and he didn't want to spoil the image.

"That sounds good to me," enthused Jean. He got Eren's contact information and he called his phone to make it easier for their potential singer to save. "Man, am I glad we ran into you, Jaeger. The last guy we approached flaked out on us at the last minute. I think once you hear our music and read the lyrics, you'll be stoked about joining us."

Eren was already stoked. His dreams might finally be coming true, and his father—God rest his soul—wasn't around to protest any longer. Thankfully his mother had and would always be supportive of whatever road of life he traveled on. He even had a friend that he knew would make a good band manager, if things worked out.

"Looking forward to it, guys." He shook hands with all of them after exchanging numbers.

* * *

The End? (Not exactly. The story will continue in "Encore"!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I ripped out my own beating heart with the beginning of this chapter, but it was a necessary evil since the story is designed to lead into the modern AU fiction I'm working on. I know kid!Levi got more screentime than the others, but his bit was so funny I couldn't leave any of it out. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this fanfiction! The continuation will be in "Encore". I should have the first chapter uploaded by tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
